Stranger Than The Beginning
by mysterous sweety
Summary: everyday the same as the last, nothing ever changes, well until tht night in the alley, now weird and crazy things keep happening, and who is this guy that keeps popping up place, nothing will ever be the same, rated for later chapters, limes and language
1. 1: strange

hey im shanna, just to let you know this story is n orignial, not fanfiction but its awesome, feel free to comment and dont knock it till youve tried stange

- I OWN, YES!

**(Chapter 1) strange's start**

"Hey girly how's it going" I said as I caught up with my best friend in the hall, she shrugged, "same old same old" and kept going as we were suppose to be heading to our next classes; and oh how right she was. I headed to my locker quickly to get my science book; she waited patiently on me as always. Everything happening as it always did, I go to class, then my locker, then class, then choir, then lunch, then class, then art and, then work, and then home to do it all over again the next day. Life is always so boring, always the same , nothing ever changes, I rolled my eyes as just as usual my ex boyfriend past me acting as though I didn't exist, he was predictable too, we use to be such good friends, I don't really know what happened, I don't really care either. I closed my locker and zipped up my jacket as everyone started clearing the hall, the bell would ring in exactly 2 minutes I assumed so we hurried out side to the other building where the next class was located.

Everyday just as the last, the bell rung over head 10 seconds before we made it to the door; damn it, late again, oh well. "So what's your excuses this time" my teacher said to us as we walked in, he didn't even look up at me; see even he knows this place is totally bogus. "No reason" I said as I leisurely made my way to my seat which was located in the back of the room like in all the rest of my classes, school was always so mind-numbing, totally didn't interest me in the least, in fact nothing really ever did, everything was always the same… well except for last night. Just as if she was reading my mind my best friend asked "so what was up with last night? What happen to you? Where did you go? We couldn't find you, and how did you end up in that alley? You were missing for like a whole hour you know" she asked curiously. I was kind of wishing that I had like disappeared off the side of the earth; like abducted by aliens or something but sadly nothing that exciting ever happens to me, things that happen to me that are out of the usual are either bad or uninteresting. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and smirked, better to leave her guessing though; might make me seem more interesting I thought to myself, I crossed my arms and laid my chin down on top of them, staring at my murky reflection of my self that was in the dull pine wood desks surface, I could see the tiny red bruise on the forehead and it made me think back to that night.

In truth, I don't really know what exactly happened last night, just that while the four of us were down town walking around and shopping, I had stopped to tie my shoe and then when I stood up everyone was just gone, all I could think was oh great, we've only been out here for like 10 minutes and I already get lost, wonderful. I looked around, the moon reflected off the dark buildings around me, I could see shadows and figures in the distance and the busy streets of down town all around me, I couldn't really tell exactly where I was though, but knew I was all alone. I wasn't scared, I don't scare easily, but I did have this awkward paranoid feeling, you know that weird feeling like your being watched or something, but I always get that feeling whenever there's a full moon, I don't know why, I mean I think the moon is beautiful and mysterious, but I feel like its always watching me and kind of calling out to me, even when i'm alone in my room; so I just ignored the feeling and started walking again, no really in any particular direction. I looked around and caught sight of what I though was my friends turning a corner in the distance, well at least it sounded like them. I sped up to catch up with them, but when I turned the corner it was just a dark empty alley. "Damn it, I was sure I saw them, oh well", I glanced round the gloomy passageway walking a few steps forward, I could barely see, but could tell it was just a regular old empty alleyway, so I turned back around to leave successfully tripping over my own two feet, "stupid flippin shoe lace came untied again!" I huffed. I was about to bend over and tie my black converse up again till I heard a noise, I looked up immediately very alert and on my feet, the noise sounded like it came from outside the alley so I figured it was my friends "wow they must be close by, they must be looking for me now" I said talking to myself again, it helped me relax and not feel so alone. I looked up at the moon again, it seemed to smile at me, I smile back then looked at my watch, "hmm only 7:05, we still have hours before its time to start heading home, and i've only been lost for about what 10 minutes now, they can wait two seconds for me to tie my shoe", I bent over and then out of no were I hear a growl like two feet from behind me, it was loud and menacing, "oh shi.." I didn't get to finish that sentence, my instincts took over and I had tried to jump up and run but tripped again totally forgetting about my shoelace once again and fell on my face the blow to the head totally knocking me out, all noises faded and now… I was truly alone. When I came too, I was still extremely dizzy from hitting my head, but I instantly remembered that there was possibly still something out there, in the shadows waiting. I tried to get up but I was still too woozy, I couldn't stand, ok now I was scared. I crawled over to the very back corner of the alley and crawled up into a little ball, if something did attack me, there was no way I could defend myself, I looked up at the moon and for some reason and felt comforted, it was so mesmerizing, I felt like it was watching over me, like my parents, I miss them sometimes, but they died so long ago. It was when I was just 10 in that car accident, then it was just me and my older sister, who was just 19 at the time, she had to raise me all by herself and now look at me, i'm 17 , a senior in high school living alone in the house my parents left us, since my sisters off at medical school. Funny that I still cant take care of myself I thought, I no longer wanted to talk, I didn't want to draw attention to myself, and it wouldn't have helped take away my nervousness anyways, this time I knew I was alone.

After a few minutes I could hear rounds of running footsteps coming towards me with my friends voices attached to it. My friends found me in the fetel position kind of out of it at the back of the alley. When I got up I was just kinda confused, I explained I was just tying my shoe, and then when I looked p they were gone so when I went to go look for them I ended p in this alley and then I tripped and fell and hit my head; which was very obvious my the big red bruise on my forehead, so they easily believed me. I am always tripping and my shoes never stay tied. My friend Blu helped me up, when I grabbed her hand though, searing pain shot up my arm, "oww, what the hell!", the pain made me lightheaded and I almost fell over but she caught me, "what's wrong?" she asked anxiously, "I don't know, its just my hand", I looked at my hand as I said this and noticed there was a nice sized gash on the center of my palm, it was still bleeding a little. "I must have got it when I fell" I explained, they just shrugged there shoulders, and put my arms on the shoulders, "what about my bike?" I asked remembering that I had driven myself here on my motorcycle; it was suppose to be a 16th birthday present from my dad, it was in his will, his own Harley Davidson, it was sleek and black, I call it my boyfriend. "Bert can drive it home, don't worry" Big Red said struggling with my weight since I was a little bigger than she is, she stands at only 5'3 while i'm 5'6 , Blu had no problem though since she's 5'7, she carried most of my weight, I was still extremely dizzy. Bert and I are about the same height, she's just a half inch taller than I am, and since she was the only one not helping carry me she grabbed my things for me and they helped me walk to the car, we stopped by the hospital on the way home.

I came out of the thoughts and unfolded my arms from under my head to look at said scar, it was slowly turning a weird bluish purple, crap, must have gotten infected, weird, the scar was like crown shaped. "Whatever animal was in the alley must have felt sorry for me and ran off, or probably laughed to death" I mumbled as refolded my arms back under my head and made an attempt to blow a few strands of hair out of my face, "what did you say" she asked , "oh nothing, just that this class is so pointless", "easy for you to say, you have like an A in every class, you don't even try, so not fair" she argued, I smirked "true, I should have skipped a grade when I had the chance, but then I wouldn't get to suffer here with you babe" I chuckled. "And what about you miss perfect, your grades are better than mine", "only because I do all the homework, we both could have skipped back then, but I mean what about big red, we couldn't have left her or Blu , were all in this together, we always have been, and they will do better eventually, I mean its not like their grades are horrible or anything, theirs nothing wrong with being average, and what are you doing?" she said eyeing me funnily as I kept trying to blow the hair out of my face unsuccessfully. I started to cross my eyes trying to see the hair better and arched my lips up to get a better angle for my next blow, she busted out laughing at me, and everyone that was listening stopped and stared at us. The teacher, who at the time was in mid sentence in explaining a lesson, became irritated and exploded at us. "First you show up late, then you ignore me when i'm trying to explain how to do this assignment, and now you have the audacity to interrupt in my class, well if you know the lesson so well already, why don't you both come up here and show the rest of the class what I just explained" he said in a huff, his old slightly wrinkled face screwing up and becoming puffy red with anger, "ya no thanks" I said ignoring him and laying my head back down on my arms, Bert giggled at me and then we started talking again, "Brook, Erin!, both are heads shot in his direction and we both gave him death glares, he called us by are real names, no one ever calls us by them, we always go by our nicknames Bert and Ernie, that was so annoying! "What ?!" I almost shouted in irritation, "you have a choice, if you cant explain the lesson which you clearly weren't listening to you can both take yourselves to detention!" he said sternly crossing his arms, the room went silent for just a second, everyone turned to me waiting for my response, "and…" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, Bert nudged me, "hey I kinda don't want to go to detention today" she whispered to me", I huffed "fine, fine" I said getting up rolling my eyes again. I smirked at Bert; she smirked back as we headed to the front of the room.

A few kids snickered once we made it there since I put my leather jacket hood on so it would cover my eyes and the red bruise and then proceeded to sit, well more slouched back in our teacher Mr. Burns chair, while Bert sat on his desk. "ok everybody, Burns been explaining it wrong actually from the beginning" I said boredly not meeting anyone's eyes, some kids laughed well until we started to actually get down to business. Bert and I explained the whole lesson very simply and in actually about half the time it would have taken Mr. Burns too, in fact we still had a whole half hour till the class was over once we finished, he stood their kinda shocked, we just walked back to our desks and ignored everyone in class and started talking again, some kids stared, some had their mouths hanging open in amazement, I even heard Burns whispering to himself, "wow this is the first time I've ever understood that chapter", it was so priceless, even though I don't really know how I heard him whispering from way up here.

When the second the bell rang we busted out the class room both of us laughing are heads off, some people stared at us, but we never really care. We wrapped are arms around each others waists "shall we Bert", "yes we shall Ernie" and we started walking again. Bert and I have always been best friends like two peas in a pod, or well actually it's more like four peas. Bert's just the sweet one; she's girly and very polite little southern accent, and very cute with her long dark brunette hair. She's fair skinned, so she doesn't wear lots of makeup, and she's gorgeous. Her big emerald, jade, olive green, and grey tinted eyes, a model shaped face, a cute little nose and cherry lips, and a thin athletic perfect body which she wears lots of dresses, skirts, and of course skinny jeans on, she's the one everybody depends on. She lives right next door to me with her mom dad and little twin brothers, always has sadly her parents are kinda strict so she doesn't have any piercings though we do all have a secret tattoo on our butts of each others names in the shape of a smiley face, souvenirs from a night we all got drunk; and she is still having to save up to buy her own car so she wont have to drive her moms van around, but Brooke is awesome.

I'm more weird and sarcastic, I unlike Brooke, I am more punk biker I think. I always have my leather jacket on I like dark colors and neon, but I always have on skinny jeans or my biker shorts that have the chains or spikes on the belt, I hate skirts. I love my converse the best but I do have some awesome combat boots. My parents were originally from Australia, we use to go and visit all the time before my grandparents died, so I have an awesome asse accent still, though I use the local lingo. My skinned is nicely naturally tan but I do have a few freckles, my upper lip is slightly bigger than my bottom which don't mind, I think it gives me an exotic look since my lips are a natural dark pink, my nose isn't that big and I have high cheek bones. I have a bar through the top part of my left ear but that's my only piercing. My hair is jet black and I almost always wear it up in a pony tail even though it's just shoulder length and choppy, and my eyes are huge and molten honey brown with my thick lashes, and usually get covered by my bangs. And even though i'm absolutely jealous of Bert' body I think I look pretty good, I have pretty big boobs, a six pack which I got from my training in boxing, thank goodness my arms aren't like huge, no hips though, but I do got a little jump in the trunk, id say. Like I said earlier I live alone, but I always have my friends to keep me company, plus I got a pretty big inheritance. My house is in between Bert's and this guy named Seth who just moved in a year ago. since all are houses are so close and basically made the same, we all have the same rooms in our house that extend a little off the rest of the upstairs of the house, that all have these huge windows on both sides of our rooms so were able to see directly into each others rooms which is kinda bad for me since i'm always forgetting to close my blinds but good because we all get to stare at Seth's body in the morning , his body is amazing, I've talked to the guy a few times, not my type, hes 20 and he acts like he doesn't notice us staring at his body but I know he knows were looking at him, he just likes the attention, and who wouldn't with four hot chicks staring at you every time you start exercising and "accidently leave the blinds open.

Anyways then there are the other two, Drew who everyone calls Big Red for no reason other than her obsession with crimson red lipstick which has now like stained her plump lips, guys cant get enough of her, she's extremely sexy , most her clothes fit tight and look extremely expensive, and it always looks like she's going to some party, and she always has on pumps or boots accept when she wears the sexy Goth outfit and combat boots I bought her for her birthday, plus she always wears lots of jewelry. She's curvy almost like a porn star and has grey eyes that have a weird hint of orange in them, her hair is cropped short and spiky almost exactly like the singer Rihanna, and she usually wears quite a bit of makeup , especially mascara and eyeliner, she has tiny gages in her ears, which is actually really sexy on her. She's mixed and originally from Boston so she has an awesome accent. She's name after her father since she was an only child and her mom died during giving birth, so its just her and her dad anyway she's the flirt and kinda perverted , her house is in between Bert's and Blu's.

And last but not least theirs Violet who we call Blu because she's such a character, sort of like the Blu on foster home for imaginary friends which is one of her favorite shows. She's such a little kid, always making people laugh plus she is extremely creative. She actually makes most of her clothes, and any clothes she doesn't make are mostly vintage; but you can almost always catch her in a vest, a tie or suspenders I don't really know why though, but it looks hot on her. She's old fashioned, accept for her nose piercing , she has long shiny blond curls which make her look like a goddess, pale blue eyes surrounded by eyeliner, and a complexion smooth as silk with high cheek bones a narrow nose. And even though her boobs are bigger than mine, she always covers them up or flattens them down so it doesn't look like it. She speaks with a almost British sounding accent and has the prettiest smile with her lips opposite of mine, her bottom lip is slightly bigger than her top and are pale pink, they still gives off an exotic affect though. Her parents are divorced, her dad and three younger brothers live in England while her and her mom and baby sister live here; she's the oldest and the only other person with means of transportation, she has a line convertible green bug; her dad is rich by the way. Her house is on the end next to Big Red's and on the other side is a house that's up for sale. Were all really outspoken and ,just normal, its not like those dumb cliqs , we don't discriminate at all, anyone's welcome to join us at any time, were pretty much nice to everyone, were not extremely popular but no were near nerdy or uncool. We just all grew up together , so were all like sisters.

We met up with Blu as we headed to choir, Big Red was either in study hall or detention, but she didn't like to sing, sad; atleast we all have art together, but that's the only class were all together in. Bert and I have the most classes together though having a few honor classes. Choir went smoothly, that's a class I can relax but at the same time have lots of fun in, were always goofing around, plus it's the only class that Bert and I compete in choir for solos because were both sopranos, Blu is an alto, but for some reason my voice didn't sound the same, it sounded like crystal,, I was able to sing a lot higher than my usual range' I wasn't upset about it, but everyone seemed surprised. Hmm… today's going a little different then most, but still not really different, I thought as we all met up on the path headed to the lunch room. All of a sudden a stench passed my nose, it made my skin crawl, I covered my face trying not to gag. I looked back and was amazed at what I found to be the owner of so a disgusting odor, the person I despise, no loathe since the day I met her, Valery, I cant stand that bitch , she's been pure evil since the day I met her, ive tried to be nice but weve never gotten along, she's such a preppy little whore, an I mean that literally, she even calls herself one, no one likes her except her one friend, but they are always talking about one another behind each others backs, the teachers don't even like her, seriously my eye literally starts twitching and I get hives when she's around me to long . Her eyes met mine , she stuck her nose up in the air a sneered at me, didn't really bother me, seemed like she was trying to show off her mustache to me, she glared with her dull brown eyes and she then she turned as she flipped her gross brown hair over her shoulder, and another wave of the stench worst than the first hit my face. I immediately took off running for the bathroom, my friends looked confused along with a few other people, and ran after me. "Ernie, what's wrong? Blu said, as they came in the ladies room to the sound of my Barfing, "eww, that's really gross" Big red , "wow way to help" Bert said a she walked over to my body which was now kneeling next to the toilet, she rubbed my back and head my hair, thinking back to how horrible the reek was I ended up throwing up again. "Oh wow, ill go get her some water" Blu said running out the room, "thanks guys" I said wiping my mouth with a paper towel Big Red handed me. "What the heck, don't tell me your like pregnant or something" she said jokingly smirking, I weakly smiled, "Noo im not you Drew", she stuck her tongue out at me when I called her by her real name, "whatever Erin, you know im just like you guys, still little virgins, but seriously are you ok?" "No im fine, I don't know what happened its just that when Valery passed me , her smell was just soo repulsive, didn't you smell it?", there was a pause of silence, then they all busted out laughing "wow Ernie , that's hilarious, she didn't smell any worse than she usually does, but I have to admit its pretty bad on a daily basis, you just hate her the most out of all of us, but I applaud such dedication to such hate" Big Red said applauding for real, "we'll I think that's horrible, and if you ever throw up on purpose like that to be funny again I swear ill kill you" Bert said hugging me, I laughed a little , "I swear, I didn't do it on purpose, hmm… I don't know why but seriously the smell literally burned my nostrils", "sure whatever you say Ernie, could you please stop freaking us out" Bert said helping me up, I just smiles. Blu came back and handed me some water, "are you ok now", "yeah i'm fine, just… PMS I guess". We all headed to lunch and the rest of the day went by just as normally as ever, well until that night anyways.


	2. 2:… strange can be too much

**(Chapter two)… strange can be too much**

I parked my boyfriend in the driveway took off my helmet placing it on the handle bar as always and huffed, it had been a long day, plus I had had to go to work today, which I really didn't mind since I got to work at my favorite book store, I loved coming home smelling like fresh book ink and coffee, but I was tired from having to reshelf books. I unlocked the front door and walked in and dropped my stuff at the door then double locked the door behind me. Something nudged my leg and I looked down, my kitten gin was staring up at me, "aww are you hungry my love?" I asked sweetly, he meowed back then he latched on to my pants with his little claws and climbed up my leg as if I was some type of tree, I laughed and picked him up when he had made it half way. He is only about 2 months old and still wobbles around; I had rescued him when he was just 4 weeks old from an animal shelter, hes so cute, all grey and so shiny that it makes him look silver which I where he got his name from since gin means silver in Japanese, and he has these awesome bright amber eyes just like me. "Well come on then lets eat" I said as I carried him to the kitchen which was just down the hall, and set him down on the counter. I walked over to the fridge, and instead of just grabbing my usual green apple as my mid night snack, I had a huge craving for some meat. I closed the fridge then dug through my pockets for my cell, I went back over to the counter where gin sat patiently, I leaned against it and he waddled closer to me, I finally finding it I dialed 5 which is pizza on my speed dial, "hey Ernie" they greeted me, wow I clearly need to eat healthier, now were on first name basis I thought laughing to myself, "oh umm hi, can I just have some honey barbeque wings, a large cheese pizza and a large drink, preferably dr. pepper" I asked, "sure, that will be 15.99, well be there in about 20 minutes" the voice replied, ding dong, I turned my head towards the door, "umm ok that's fine, thank you" I replied quickly hanging up the phone.

I grabbed gin off the table and headed to the door "one second!" I called out, I reached the door unlocked it and opened it, but no one was there. "Hello?" I called out into the darkness, nothing replied back, I shrugged my shoulders, must be those little kids from across the street playing pranks again. I closed the door, double locking it behind me. "Come on lets go upstairs Gin, Gino is probably lonely" I said as I reached the stair case. As I reached the top I set Gin down who had started to wiggle in my arms. He wobbled after me into my room, and I flipped on the lights. My slightly messy purple and silver garnished room greeted my eyes, I didn't mind the clutter, I like it that way, made it feel homey. I looked over and saw Gino as he always was waiting for me on my shiny silver bed spread, he is my stuffed teddy bear that I had had since I was a baby, my mom made it for me. he isn't that big, but hes all black and had a green button for an eye, the other one was missing, his nose was a silver button and he had a red string for a mouth, he was kinda battered but I didn't care, I grabbed Gin off the floor setting him next to Gino, he instantly curled up with the toy, so cute.

I headed to my drawers and took out my usual sleep wear, a plain pink spaghetti strap stretchy shirt and grey plaid baggy long johns. I took off my jacket and shirt and looked in my vanity mirror, now just standing in my grey skinny jeans and crimson red bra, my hair was a mess now, I took it out of its pony tail and shook my hair out. Beyond my reflection something caught my eye, Seth was staring at me, and we met eyes and he winked at me, "shit I forgot to shut my blinds again" I murmured. I turned with my hands on my hips and glare at him, I marched over to the window opening it in a huff "hey buddy could you possibly stop being a peeping tom" I shouted; his window was already open. He started to laugh, "I know you aren't talking, you and your weird friends are always staring at my body, plus no one told you to leave your blinds open, it was basically an open invitation" he said smirking and shrugging his shoulders innocently. "At least I don't do it on purpose like some people", he chuckled, "and so what…hey nice bra", I gave him the finger, "hey with a body and lingerie like that anytime" he said laughing even harder, I just rolled my eyes and shut the window, closing the blinds this time, "stupid boys". I actually really didn't care that he saw, I mean he's practically seen me naked with how many times I've forgotten to close those stupid things, hes like an older brother so it doesn't really matter. I put on the spaghetti strap stretch shirt and then took off my pants. My cell then started ringing; I grab it out of my pants pocket then dropped my pants back on the floor, "hello?", "Hey nice underwear, I like the Spiderman on the butt, too sexy babe" the voice started laughing, I turned to the other window where Drew stood there laughing at me. I opened my window, "not you too" I said shaking my head, sorry girly, "I just couldn't resist, those little boy tidy-whitey underwear are just priceless on you, look they even have the little opening on them" she said giggling, she pretended to wipe away a tear, "ya ya, ha ha very funny, are ya'll going to let me finished getting undressed?" "Seth must have caught you too" she stated, "yup" I replied I just shrugged my shoulders, "man if I was you I probably would have died of embarrassment", "doesn't really matter, there just underwear" I replied, "oh yeah before you go I wanted to ask you, who was that really weird hot guy standing in your driveway, he was looking up at your window earlier", "what are you talking about?" I asked surprised, "this guy in black slacks and a dark blue shirt with dark hair was just standing there, I didn't really get to see his face but his figure was pretty hot, he was standing there and then the next second he wasn't". "Hmm that's strange, maybe I have a stalker" I joked , "ya right, who would want to stalk you, your always so mean to guys", now I laughed.

In the distance I could see a car that had a pizza sign on the top coming down are street. "Hey babe I got to go, I have pizza coming, hey call the girls, why don't y'all come over tonight, well hang out for a while", "ok cool, but you should probably put on some pants first babe" she suggested jokingly, "fine, or maybe I wont" I replied wiggling my eyebrows and laughing a little, I shut my window then shut the blinds. I quickly grabbed my long johns and put them on, then ran over to my mirror and brushed my hair and put it up in its usual pony tail just as the door bell rang. I grabbed my jeans once again and pulled my wallet out, then as I was leaving my room I turned back and looked over my shoulder, Qin was sleeping with Gino still, I happen to notice my bat leaning up against a corner beside my closet, I quickly grabbed it and then shut my door; what Bert had told me kind of creeped me out, so I thought it was appropriate to just be cautious. The door bell rang again, "coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I quickly unlocked the door and held the bat behind my back. The pizza man stood there, it was the usual guy and he didn't look surprised to see me, "hey Ernie", "hey Fill" I replied, "so how much is that again?" I asked, "oh well with tax that's about 17.00" he said. I quickly dug through my wallet, "we'll take that thank you", I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up just as my friends came in from behind him, taking the pizza, wings and drink out of his hands, he looked a bit startled and surprised, I chuckled, "here ya go, and keep the change" I said handing him a 20, "umm thanks, mind if I uhh… ya know chill for a while" he asked in a different huskier tone of voice, I saw he was staring at Big Red's ass as she walked away towards the stairs, they had all come over in there night clothes and Big Red was wear short shorts. I rolled my eyes, "see ya Fill" I said sarcastically closing the door in his face.

"Hey guys be up in a sec, no one touch my wings" I called out, "K" one of them called out from up stairs. I locked the door and went to the kitchen and grabbed wine glasses and plates, and a bag of barbeque chips that were in the cupboard then ran p the stairs. I pushed my door open with my leg since my arms were full; I was carrying the chips in my mouth. "Let me help you with that" Bert said giggling, she took the bag out of my mouth and Big Red grabbed the plated and glasses. "Wow eating fancy tonight are we?" she laughed, "yup, sure are" I said as I put the bat back down and threw my wallet on my dresser, I quickly ran around my room trying to straighten up a little;. I threw my clothes in the hamper, hung my leather jacket on closet door and cleared a space for the glasses and food to go on my vanity mirror table then I grabbed the remote and turned on my flat screen TV which was on the wall in front of my bed. I also turned on the radio, I loved all the noise. My friends were already talking; Big Red grabbed the remote out of my hand and started flipping the channel. I handed out the plates, "so what was the bat for?" Blu asked as she was putting Gin on the floor with her kitten named Saki who she had brought over with her. She's so cute, she's grey and white with a bright pink nose, Blu had rescued her from the shelter too, Gin and Saki are brother and sister. Gin had woken up from all the excitement and now they were playing together on the floor. I smiled, "oh nothing just being paranoid I replied looking over at Bert, she just shrugged her shoulders innocently. I finished handing out plates and then went and opened my blinds that were facing Seth's house; as usual around this time, he had started working out. I rolled my eyes then sat down in my comfy chair while my friends took over my queen sized bed and we started are daily tradition, gab. "Wow Seth is sooo hot! You are so lucky to have your house right next to such a hot guy" Big Red said starting to stare at the guy, "ya not really" I replied rolling my eyes once again, "hey turn back I was watching that, and can someone hand me some wings please", "here ya go Ernie", Blu said handing me the box as she got chips, "hey, I still cant believe you actually threw up, that was hilarious", "thanks" I replied sarcastically, "well I don't think its funny, I mean yes I agree Valery does smell pretty bad though" Bert said as she started passing out the wine glasses, and poured everybody Dr. Pepper, "thank you babe" everyone said politely. We all toasted are glasses, "too… Valery getting hit by a bus" I announced, everyone started laughing, "I wish" Big Red said, "doesn't everybody" I replied we all started laughing again. I ended up eating most of the wings; MTV blared from the TV; everyone had ended up stopping to watch as sweat started running down Seth's sexy muscles and six pack, the guy was pretty gorgeous; and everything was pretty much perfect and normal. They went home about 2 hours later after doing homework and helping me clean up, thank goodness.

I looked at my clock and it read 11:02, I yawned and stretched, I placed Gin's sleeping form into his little cat bed that was beside my bed, right under the night stand. I flipped off my lights, said good night to the picture of my parents that was on my night stand, and got in bed, cuddling up with Gino; I was sleep in seconds. I woke up too the usual sound of my alarm clock, I stretched, eww gross, morning breath, I looked over at my mirror, "oh wonderful, bed head and drool too, well at least that red bruise is gone from my forehead". I rolled my eyes and made myself get out of bed. I sat up and looked at the scar on my hand, it was shaped exactly like a crown, points and all plus it was bluish-purple and black, "eww, gross, weird- yet kinda cool". I murmured, I slowly got up and opened my blinds as I usually did in the morning so the sun could finish waking me up. Gin was meowing at me now, "ok ok, come on" I said. I carried him down stairs and while he went to go use the litter box, I went and got his food ready and started the coffee machine. Then I ran back up stairs and took a quick shower. When I got out I walked into my room in just my towel, and headed towards my closet but stopped, something caught my eye, I noticed Seth had just gotten up, he was standing there stretching, then I noticed his morning wood, I busted out laughing almost dropping my towel, I re-secured the towel tighter then went over and opened my window, "hey!" I shouted , I waved and got his attention he opened his window, "what" he said in a sleepy voice, "I see your friend came to see me this morning" I said wiggling my eye brows, "what?" He said confused and still only half awake, I pointed at his basketball shorts, he looked down slowly, "oh shit.." he said quickly turning around, I laughed again and shut my window, even though the morning air was really warm and inviting, I also remembered to shut my blinds. I got dressed in a plain white form fitting tee and my green biker shorts with the chains, and put on my high tops, I quickly brushed my hair, and put it in a messy pony tail, and put on a little eye liner and grabbed my fingerless black riding gloves, putting them in my back pocket for later. I grabbed my wallet and cell then ran down stairs. Gin had just finished eating and was just sitting there, I grabbed my thermal mug out off the dish washer and filled it with the now steaming hot coffee, I put in 2 sugars and one crème before closing it, then looked at my phone, only 6:47, I'm making pretty good time I thought as I as petted Gin goodbye. I headed to the door grabbing my bag off the floor and unlocked it, "oh damn it, I forgot my jacket". I dropped my bag again and ran back into my room, and quickly grabbed my jacket and heaved it on, I stopped though, something in here wasn't right, "I thought I shut this window?", I said as I went over and shut it, then I noticed Gino was on my dresser instead of my bed like usual. I took him off my dresser and set him on my pillow were he usually is, "now how did you get over here?", again I felt like I was being watched. I quickly turned but no one was there, probably Seth playing around again I told myself, I remember one time he snuck in my room and rearranged everything so when I got up the next day I couldn't find anything. I just shrugged my shoulders and left.

Everything went really normally today, nothing out of the usual; I even made it to work on time. I parked my BF and went inside; I work at Books A Million, I love this place, they always cared about what my opinions were, like when I suggested we should dim the lights a little then just put brighter lights over the sitting areas, it brought in lots of customers in for some reason, mostly teenagers looking at the adult sections. I went to the staff room, and changed into some black pants that I always kept there because I was required to wear them and then put on my black apron and name tag which had my real name Erin crossed out and in permanent marker was written Ernie above it. I took off my gloves and jacket and put them in my locker and then went to the front to get further instructions. Sharon my supervisor put me in charge of stocking and customer assistance as usual. I walked around for a while looking for anyone that might need my help, no one so far so I walked to the back and got a box of books that had just came in, I took them out .

I had started to shelve them when I got this weird feeling; I knew someone's eyes were on me. I didn't look up I just kept shelving the books, ignoring the feeling completely, it was getting old. Then all of a sudden a weird yet very pleasant smell entered my nostrils, it smelled like a husky musk of masculine flesh and outdoors and spice mixed together in the most awesome erotic tang that I have ever smelt, it was so intoxicating. My eyes rolled back and my heart beat started to speed up, I took a big whiff of the scent. "Enjoying yourself?" a sexy manly voice asked, my head shot up and I looked around searching for the source of the voice and also the smell I saw no one though. I walked around to the end of the isle and looked around but saw no one who possessed either. I went back to where I had been unloading the books; the odor still lingered there, I inhaled strongly once more letting it linger in my lungs, it sent searing intense warmth throughout my entire system. "Come here already you silly girl" the voice murmured sarcastically again my head shot up, "hello? Who's there, where are you?" I asked looking everywhere. The voice chuckled, it was so sexy it sent crippling chills down my spine, "come sit, I got your favorite" the voice said, I didn't wait to ask question I just walked quickly out of the isle and headed towards the front of the store where the coffee shop was located. As I approached the area, my heart started to race, I could smell the scent again, I closed my eyes and stood there for just a second letting the smell embrace me once more before letting my nose lead me to the owner. I stopped in front of a table, the glorious scent now burning in my nostrils as I opened my eyes slowly, they came upon a gorgeous head of stylish dark medium length brunette hair, the guy was dressed in black suit pants and a loosely buttoned white shirt that made it obvious that he had a fantastic body; the chair across from him moved out for me and I slowly sat down. "Um.." I mumbled dumb-founded, the smell totally distracting me, I unconsciously leaned closer, I couldn't get enough, the guy had his head leaned down still, distracted by something in his hands, he cleared his throat and nudged a cup of coffee towards me, it was defiantly my favorite, it was a mocha coffee with sugar, crème and a little cinnamon, I could smell it all, it was like my smelling was heightened. "Umm.. How can I help you sir." I said mechanically. HE looked up at me, when are eyes met my breath caught in my throat and my heart seemed to have stopped working, I felt like my eyebrows were now able to touch my hair line, he was stunning like nothing or no one i've ever seen before, and his eyes were breath taking bright forest green and orange, it was like seeing a sunset in the woods surrounded by long dark lashes. His face was masculine and hard, and he had luscious looking lips with the top bigger than then the bottom one, high angled cheek bones, and had a smooth slightly pale complexion, and he looked about 18 or 19 and he was smirking at me, "cat got your tongue, wow your eyes look like they might pop out, there quite beautiful I might add, like warm chestnuts" he said simply. My eyebrows scrunched up, that brought me out of my stupor, "what the hell, trying to seduce me with compliments and coffee, I don't even know you, who are you, and how do you know my coffee?" "Hey calm down with the questions k, I don't have time to answer all that, but you will find out in time, sad you don't remember me though, I just couldn't stay away, I had to see how your process is going, let me see your palm", "what?" I asked totally confused, he grabbed my hand, I instantly froze, his touch sent blistering shocks up my arm and through my body, I gasped, "sorry didn't mean to surprise you" he said, his accent made every word sound like silk and velvet rolling off his tongue, he ran his finger over my scar, "not bad" he said again his touch sending hundreds of tingling sensations jumping up my hand, I gasped again the snatched my hand away from him, I glared, "what the hell was that?!" "Like I said in time, don't worry, ill be watching, ill see you again, enjoy your coffee, Erin" he replied smirking, I blinked and he was gone, I looked around but he was no were to be found, I even looked under the table. I then sat there looking dumb for about 2 minutes before a waiter came up to me and asked if I needed anything and if I was ok, I shook my head slowly and then I noticed I was shaking quite badly.

"Umm actually can you tell Sharon that Ernie doesn't feel good and is going home early today" I asked her before slowly standing on shaky legs. I grabbed the coffee and walked as quickly as I could to the staff lounge, grabbed my things and drove my bike slowly home. I parked in Big Red's driveway, basically throwing off my helmet, I remembered to grab my bag and I ran to her door. I rang once and waited looking around nervously, a few seconds later her father answered the door, "oh hi Erin, we weren't expecting you, are you ok, you look pale, like you've seen a ghost" he said worriedly, i'm fine… ya know just …fin.." I didn't finish, I passed out right there, just dropping to the ground, out cold.


	3. 3: strange happenings

**(Chapter 3) strange happenings**

"Ernie! Ernie!" I could hear my name being called, but for some reason I couldn't locate the owner. Actually I really couldn't see anything, everything was pitching black, but strangely the darkness was quite inviting. "Ernie please open your eyes" I heard another worried voice call, wow that sounded like a good idea, no wonder I couldn't see anything, but then again, I didn't really care to get up or open my eyes, I was so comfortable and relaxed, plus I still had the warm sensation from…. that smell; so weird, oh yeah the smell belonged to that bizarre guy, I wonder where he is, I don't smell the smell anymore so he must not be around, sad I thought to myself. "Erin!" Someone screamed in my ear basically at the top of their lungs, as loud as they could, "What! Quit calling my name already, and its Ernie, god get it right!" I mumbled back sarcastically, well guess I got to get up now, I opened my eyes, my blurred vision finally focused on my three friends teary eyed tense faces, they were all circled around me, "what's going on, what's wrong, why are ya'll looking like someone died" I asked sleepily stretching and sitting up I then rubbed my ear that was still ringing, then I wrapped my arms around myself still enjoying the warmth and yawned. Bert hugged me tightly; I became more alert then with a look of confusion taking over my face and also the rest of my body. "umm, ok, what's all the love for" I asked suspiciously "See, I told you that would work" Big Red said in an all knowing voice, "ya at the expense of her hearing" Blu mumbled under her voice rolling her eyes, "umm can someone fill me in please, and umm possibly get Bert off me ,no offense" I said as I started to push her off me, I never did like cuddling or emotional embraces , She looked up t me, tears were streaming down her face. "Don't ever scare me like that again", she blubbered, everyone joined in on the hug; the hugging was more for comforting and calming Bert than for me though. "Aww. what's wrong love, and like I said any day now about that update". "I cant believe you don't remember, you basically collapsed on Big Red's door step, lucky her father was standing there, he carried you up here, you've been out for about 3or 4 hours now's, its like 12 midnight , we've been calling your name for hours trying to get you to wake up, your still a little pale" Blu explained simply, she never got as emotional as the others. I rubbed my arm uneasily, "wow really?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, her father said if you didn't wake up by sunrise we would take you to the hospital, we didn't take you earlier because you didn't have a fever or anything, he guessed you were like dehydrated or something, you better not be starving yourself" Bert mumbled. "You and I both know I love food way to much too ever do that. So what were ya'll doing then while I was out?", "well nothing really just sit around waiting, he just told us to be patient and you should eventually come around. Hey i'm going to go tell my dad that you've woken up" Big red said getting up off the bed, as I watched her leave that's when I noticed my surroundings.

I was in Big Red's neon pink room, on her bed spread that was covered in bright red lip prints. "We brought your stuff inside and I fed Gin, hes at my house with Saki, since it's so late, I think you should just stay here for the night, were all staying over anyways" Blu commented. I just nodded, I didn't know what to say, "hey guys I'm sorry for causing so much trouble lately, its just, when I was at the book store working, there was this guy.." I stopped as Drew's father walked into the room. "Hey Sr. sorry for passing out like that, I just wasn't feeling well" I said embarrassedly rubbing the back of my neck as I averted my eyes else where, "well i'm just glad your ok, I mean at least you fainted there instead of like while you were riding you motorcycle, those things are so dangerous, anyways you should get some rest, ok girls don't stay up too long understand, I still expect all of you to be going to school in the morning, well except for Erin of course, only go if your really up for it ok" said finishing his speech, "yes Sir." we all said together. "Well ok then ill go then since you seem to be ok" he said as he got up and left.

"So anyways are you planning to go tomorrow, umm I guess, I feel fine, I said looking down at my legs, I was now sitting Indian style on her bed, this is when I first noticed that Gino was near leg, "aww my baby, how did you get here" I said as I picked up and squeezed him to me, the scent of his musty old yet comforting smell invaded my nose. Blu sulked playfully, "they made me bring him even though he's kinda a whore" she mumbled shrugging her shoulders, "Aww your just still jealous that I give him more attention than you and sleep with him" I said rubbing her arm comfortingly she pulled away from me crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air, "yeah what ever" she said jokingly, "well I get all the love" Big Red said taking Gino out of my arms and sitting in my lap while cuddling Gino to her, "um excuse me woman Gino belongs to me and me only thank you" I said taking the bear back from her, we started laughing. See i'm fine" I said , mostly to Bert who had finally started smiling again.

"oh yeah like I was saying earlier about the guy at the book store, he smelled so good it made my heart stop, but he was so weird, and then he just disappeared, just being near him made me dizzy though, sad I never got his name" I told them hurriedly. My friends just stared at me funnily, "umm ok maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow, maybe you should rest a while longer because your delusional" Bert said feeling my forehead, I rolled my eyes "I'm fine" I told her, "but im serious, the guy was really there". "I think his name is D or something like that" someone mumbled, my head whipped around to stare at Big Red, "you believe me?" "Well your clearly not crazy, well I hope to believe your not, plus it was written on that coffee cup that was with you, didn't you see it" she asked , "umm no, I was to ..flustered at the time" I admitted scratching the back of my neck , "so wait there really was a guy? What did he look like, how did you meet him?" Bert asked. The questions made me dizzy for some reason, "umm wait, wait not so many questions at once, hey Big Red, do you still have that cup, id like to see it" I asked hopefully, "sure , its over here" she said getting up and going to her desk where a lot of my things were sitting. She walked back over handing me the cup; I read the top out loud that said "nice to finally meet eternity, 'D' " in fancy yet guy-ish handwriting; "Ha the caution very hot sign that come on the cups is underlined" I said. All my friends quirked there eyebrows, "what does that mean?" Bert said confused, "I don't know I" said shrugging my shoulders, "sounds stalker-ish to me" Blu said folding her arms, "man I wish, he was so hot! Which does make that kind of funny" I said smiling at the cup I clutched in my hands, "so he's cocky then?" Big red asked confused, "I mean I guess, I don't know I just met the guy and then he just disappeared like I said" I explained. "Hey wait did anyone see that the for-sale sign is gone from that house beside mine!" Blu said excitedly changing the subject, "umm no sorry guess I didn't really notice it, but that's pretty cool" I said , "Have you seen them yet, the people?" "Umm no.. Not yet but hopefully they will be here soon. I just hope they have kids, I don't really care for boring neighbors" Blu said, "I bet there going to be boring" Big Red said bordly, "Aww don't jinks it!" Bert complained.

We stayed up for a few more minutes before I fell asleep again cuddling Gino to my chest dreaming about D, or whatever his name, who cares when you look like that ; sadly I never got to finish any of my dreams. Bert slept beside me and every few minutes shed nudge me ask "you still alive right?" I chuckled in my sleep the first few times, "of course I am, just sleeping like you should be, now go to sleep silly girl" I mumbled, but after about the 4th or 5th time she did it, I wasn't as nice, "Look I promise I will stay alive throughout the entire night if you just let me sleep woman!" I hissed loudly, I was shushed, I huffed in frustration, she giggled, "ok, ill leave you alone then, good night Ernie", "night Bert" I said , she finally fell asleep.

What felt like 5 minutes later, we were waking up for school to the extremely loud almost deafening sound of Big Red's Mickey Mouse themed alarm clock. Her alarm blared again every word hitting me like annoying bricks in the face "M.I.C.K.E.Y M.O. U S.E!", "oh my God! Why can't you just let me sleep in peace, first passing out, and now death by rats! For crying out loud!" I cried out in a sleepy whiney and covering my pillow over me head trying to cancel out the noise. Bert just chuckled sleepily next to me mumbling the song happily, she was a morning person. Blu on the other hand was not, "What the Fuck is that annoying racket! Turn that shit off before I kill it!" Blu screamed from underneath the covers she was clutching over her head. Now I giggled, I considered faking sick but then thought against it, I hate making up work, plus someone might try and make me take medicine or something. Big Red was still dead to the world, snoring loudly. I got up lazily and turned her alarm off, "how can she possibly sleep through this, wait hold the hell up! Why does she get up so early in the freakin morning" I screamed clutching her Mickey alarm clock as if strangling it as I stared at the time. I walked over to where she was sleep on the floor; she still slept soundly, now I was pissed. "BIG RED, GET UP!!" I screamed, she didn't even budge, everyone else started laughing.

"Wait I got an idea" Blu said finally waking up and turning into her goofier self. "Oh guys look Seth's jogging shirtless outside" Blu said in a normal voice, Big red shot up looking around, she even ran to the window, "where, where I don't see him" she said, my mouth dropped open "wow now that's serious dedication" I said through my fits of laughter, I was rolling on the floor, we all busted out laughing except for the confused Big Red, "oh sorry you just missed him" Blu said shrugging her shoulders, "Aww , oh well I'm up now, hey I call shotgun on the shower" she said about to take off for the door, we all jumped up running after her, and we easily caught her. "Yeah right, since you're the last one to get up and the rest of us had to endure your torturing Mickey Mouse alarm then I believe you will be taking your shower last" I told her, "Aww come on guys, no fair I already called it" she said struggling to get away, "I vote Blu takes her shower first" I said ignoring her and raising my other hand in the air that wasn't holding one of Big Red's limb as a way of vote. "I second that" Bert and Blu said at the same it also raising their hands that weren't holding Big Red. "Ok then, go ahead and ill dispose of this" I said thrusting my thumb in Big Red's directions, "hey what wait NO!" she screamed as I picked her little frame up and carried her back into the room on my shoulder, "help Bert!" Big Red called as I carried her over to the bed and dropped her, Bert just shook her head, "sorry can't" she said shrugging her shoulders, and Big Red proceeded to pout. "Hey how about we go to my house and we can finish taking showers there" Bert suggested excitedly, "actually I think i'm going to run home, I need to make coffee and a few other things, but we will all leave together, and since I caused so much trouble lately for ya, if your dad says its ok Big Red you can ride with me on my boyfriend to school" I said finally folding my arms in satisfaction, "Yea! ill go do that now" she said clapping her hands excitedly as she got up and left to go wake up her father, "well then I'm coming with you to your house, ill just take a shower downstairs, I still don't trust you by yourself yet" Bert said eyeing me funnily, "that's fine whatever, you can ride with Blu then" I said as I started to pack up all my things and then left with her. My bike was no longer in the driveway; "I drove it home for you" Bert said before I could ask, I shrugged not really caring, I totally trusted her.

It only took us a few minutes to reach my front porch. Before I opened the door I heard the sound of an 18 wheeler coming down are street. Bert and I turned, "what the heck" I mumbled. The truck pulled into the still vacant house that had the sold sign in front of it as we headed inside. "Oh my god it's only 4:50, what the heck!" I said looking at the clock that was in the living room as I shut the door. "Hey there's towels down stairs already, you still have time to run home and get your own clothes if you like but you know you're welcome to mine" I suggested as I started heading toward the kitchen to make coffee. "Umm.. I don't really feel like running home, ill just be waking everybody up now that I think about it; if you don't mind ill just wear yours, I think you still have that skirt I bought for you for your birthday that you never wore so.." she foretold spitefully but still jokingly as she followed me, "hey don't start with me, you know I don't wear dresses, plus it was a pink skirt for God's sake" I commented as I finished preparing the machine and then heading up the stairs with her still on my trail and we entered my room. I set my stuff down and opened the blinds; the sun was just coming up. She grabbed one of my plain white form-fitting shirts and said pink skirt that was actually still in the bag it came in when she gave it to me; in the back of my closet. "So sad" she said as she walked back down stairs shaking her head, "ya whatever" I called as I headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower I wrapped myself in a towel and entered my room, I froze; I instantly noticed something was different, I could feel it, I could even smell it then something caught my eye. There was... a note, I arched my eyebrow and walked cautiously toward it, but before I reached to pick it up I looked all around, checking to make sure the invader had passed. My head whipped back around to the door as I could hear Bert making her way through the house to come back upstairs. I calmed myself and acted naturally. Putting the note under my pillow for later; I think it's supposed to be private and only seen by me so ill just read it later. She came in just seconds later. "Hey what's up, I thought you'd be dressed by now" she, she was of course, looking just as perfect as usual, though her hair was still a little damp. "Sorry I got distracted", I went to my drawer and got out fresh underwear and quickly pulled them on with out dropping my towel. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, and almost stopped breathing when she sat on my bed, since when am I so paranoid I wondered , I was about to drop my towel when I heard her getting up I turned my head and watched as she went and shut my blinds. "Thanks" I mumbled, "sure" she replied before sitting back down.

We hurried up and finished getting ready; I threw on a grey shirt and kaki biker shorts with converse. We headed down stairs to the kitchen, "you want a cup?" I asked, she nodded. As I was picking up the coffee pot that held are steaming hot drink of deliciousness to pour it into the two cups I had just gotten out; my phone ring. I reached in my pocket with my other hand and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I answered contently, "OH MY F-IN GOD MY HAIR, SHE DESTRPYED MY HAIR!" Someone wailed on the other end scaring me half to death, I was startled and the pot dropped out of my hand , "watch out" I called diving over Bert, the pot exploded and glass and searing hot coffee along with glass splashed and shot everywhere. There was a moment of silence. I was in shock, and apparently so was Bert. "How … How did you move that fast.. I was like 10 feet away from you.. what the hell Erin!" She screamed the after shock now setting in. "Look, just calm down…" I sadi trying to calm her, I didn't know the answer to her question. "oh my God look at your arm! And your back!" She pointed. I sat up, balancing my weight on my palm, I could feel the glass pressing into my hands but it felt more like feathers. I picked up my hand and looked at it, the crown shaped wine colored scar on my hand was pulsing but other than that my skin was just a light pink just a shade darker than my usual, it didn't even burn, I was just…warm but my clothes were steaming still from the coffee. "Whoa.. that was ..Awesome! Did you see that?!" I got up pulling her up with me. "Im glad your ok" I said looking her over, she just stared at me with huge eyes and her mouth hanging open. "Hello, hello, what's going on?" The little voice called from my phone which was on the ground, I picked it up. "Hey, umm you kind of scared me and I just dropped some coffee but were fine, not even a scratch I assured her", "oh i'm sorry, but you have to get over here she totally destroyed it, i'm going to kill her" Blu's said angrily, "umm ok ok well be over there in a minute, I have to change" I told her then hung up. I looked over at Bert who looked like she might start crying. "Hey hey i'm ok, I promise" I cooed comfortingly. "But..but.. how?, your not even burned, you should be screaming in pain and all cut up", she whined, I rolled my eyes, "look i'm fine see" I said spinning around for her, "now just forget about it ok, hey i'm going to clean this up, why don't you go upstairs and get my green shirt and black skinny jeans, oh and my boots ok" I said nudging her out of the kitchen. "I don't understand but I guess as long as your fine I might as well let it go" she mumbled, "good" I said as we made it to the stairs.

She headed upstairs and I went back into the kitchen, I paused, and before heading towards the mess I went to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a butcher knife. "I wonder" I said flipping the knife around in my hands watching it glare deadly at me. I slid the extremely sharp blade against my palm, it didn't even cut the skin; it just left a red line which instantly faded back to normal. "I clearly need to make an appointment with a dermatologist, that's so not normal" I murmured. I put the knife back and grabbed a hand broom and quickly swept up the glass an then got a rag and soaked up the coffee, just as I was finishing Bert came back down stairs. "Here ya go; wow your done already, I don't know why i'm acting surprised you keep doing the strangest things lately" she said shrugging. I rolled my eyes, "thanks" I said taking the clothes from her. I quickly changed in the bathroom down stairs. "Wow so cool, i'm going to smell like coffee for like a week, I think we should stop at Star Bucks on the way though, i'm just not myself without my morning coffee" I said as we headed out the door, "tell me about it she huffed closing it behind us.


	4. 4:Strange Moves In

(**Chapter 4) Strange Moves In**

We drove my bike back over to Big Red's house and quickly hurried in for it sounded like an old murder film, with shrilling skin curling screens and the sound of a chase. We opened the door and went up stairs. We found a weird colored brunet haired girl basically strangling Big Red who was both screaming for freedom and laughing her head off. "What the heck is going on?!" I screamed, the brownish-orange colored haired girl turned around and all the air left my lungs. "Oh my God! You're Hair! What happened?!" I said walking slowly toward her, she looked like she was about to start crying, her face was contorted and all red from anger. "She destroyed my hair" she said her hands dropping to her sides as if in defeat, "while I was in the shower, apparently she snuck in and put hair dye in my shampoo bottle" " it was just a joke" Big Red whispered , Blu glared at her then went back to explaining, "I tried washing it out but … but.. it wont come out, all I could do was fade the roots and they turned orange, I look like a freak" she finished covering her hair with her arms, I was trying really hard not to laugh, Bert nudged me, and gave me a stern look before walking over to Blu and taking her arms down, she lightly ran her hands through her wild looking hair, "it doesn't look that bad, it just needs a little fixing, here come on, I doubt I can get the dye out but I think it will suit you" Bert said taking her arm and leading her to the bathroom, she didn't protest.

Big Red and I followed them an watched as Bert made her look just amazing. She first put this stuff in that gave it shine then this other spray in it and curled it into her usual incredible natural looking curls that made it look so cool, like two tone hair. The roots were orange and it faded into like a chest nut brunet color. "Wow that's amazing, I love it" I complimented, Blu was silent still, she turned her head from side to side looking at her hair the mirror, "I actually really like it, its not as bad as I thought, but i'm still mad at you" Blu said glaring at Big Red's reflection, "it was just a joke, i'm really sorry" Big Red said again repentantly. Blu finished her make up an put in her nose ring; she looked even more like a God with her new hair color, "wow its so different, I kinda miss the blonde curls though" I admitted, "well out with the old, in with the new" Bert said cheerfully, they hugged, "thanks Bert" Blu said gratefully, "no problem babe" Bert assured her, "now hurry up, we want to stop by Star Bucks on the way home since Ernie spilled hers all over herself, you know she just cant live without her morning coffee" Bert explained rolling her eyes. "Oh, so that's what it is, I was wondering who smelled like coffee, wow i'm surprised you didn't scold your self" Blu said as she started to get dressed in a grey vest and a black silk shirt and high rise black skinny jeans and flats. "Wow, feeling kinda emo today aren't we?" I commented as we all started heading out the door. She shrugged obviously still kinda irritated about her hair. As we all made it to the drive way, we noticed a shiny black foreign car and a weirdly happily decorated looking moped in the now un-vacant house's drive way that hadn't been there before. "Well looks like they got a kid" announced as I put on my helmet and hand the other to Big Red who I made sure had worn pants today, her out fit was still outrageous though; purple skinny jeans, a purple sparkly beanie on her head, sparkly accessories, and a white shirt that said 'still better than you' written on the front in big orange letters, with converse high-tops that were orange white and purple, "god woman do you always have to match so much, you trying to make us look bad or something or else your trying to blind other drivers" I complained. She smirked "Hey, I can't help that if you can't keep up, plus this is nothing, you should have seen what I picked out at first, sadly Blu made me change" Big Red said pouting.

I helped her get on the bike and then waited for Bert and Blu to pull out of the driveway. I drove slower than usual as Big Red arms clung to my waist squealing every time I would accelerate. It didn't take us long to get there, and as I pulled off my helmet the sweet tart aroma of hot Star Buck's coffee entered my nose, my mouth started salivating. We opened the door and the smell blasted me, it was so much stronger than usual. "Hey girls, do you want your usuals?" Dean the rather hot cashier asked politely; I use to have a crush on him, I mean he wasn't super hot he was only like 5'11 with an almost athletic build, a mixed skin complexion with dark brown eyes, and always smelled like chocolate and coffee; no none of that really drew me to him, it was just his weirdness that intrigued me, but he liked coffee more than me so it never worked out. "Sup dean, yeah are usuals are fine" I said walking up to the counter , his nose twitched a little, "wow smells like you don't need anymore coffee" he said to me, "yeah I kinda had an accident earlier an spilt it all over myself" I said embarrassedly, "well I'm glad to see your ok, and by the smell of it that was probably really good coffee, what a waste, so sad anyways ill have you guy's coffee ready in just a minute, and some cookies on the house" he said winking at me, I rolled my eyes; "thanks" we all said before taking are usual table. "Hey wouldn't it be awesome if like a really hot guy moved into that house" Big Red said excitedly, we rolled are eyes, "why so you can stalk him like you do Seth, plus if a guy does live there hes probably gay by the look of that scooter" I muttered Bert and Blu giggled, "I don't stalk him I just… stare at him while hes not looking" Big Red corrected me, we all laughed. Dean had our coffee ready in record time, there ya go ladies he said handing us all a to-go cup and a wrapped cookie, I handed him my card in exchange. "Oh and I like the new look Blu, and yours to Ernie, see ya" he said as we headed out the door, I didn't really think about what he said though, who knows what he was talking about, hes just strange I thought as I put on my helmet.

We made it to school with still a few minutes to spare, so I headed to the bathroom, waving my friends off who were already headed to class, they kinda gave me strange looks. I walked around the corner and set my stuff down on the table I looked up, and my reflection literally shocked me. "I looked… wild!" My hair seemed glossier it its messy spiky long ponytail, and my eyes were brighter and more angled , my pupils were huge , my lips even looked more curved and fuller; like every part of my face took on a sharper curve or angle and for some reason my body looked.. tense, even though I didn't feel like I was. I rummaged through my bag looking for a solution, "what the hell! I didn't look this way this morning, it was probably the coffee" I said trying to convince myself, "oh who am I kidding, what the hell, am turning into like cat woman or something, this is so not normal!" I thought franticly, I couldn't find anything in my bag so in panic I turned on the faucet and doused my face with water, it calmed me some, but the weird new features were still there. "Well nothing I can do about this now", I huffed wiped my face clean and slowly left the bathroom. When I walked out I noticed a crowd was growing in the distance near the parking lot, I jogged over. Everyone's attention seemed to be on a strange little moped and its owner who was stepping of the bike. I'd seen the moped before... At the new house! It was a girl clearly, dressed in bizarre clothes she took off her helmet placing it on the handle bar then turned to everyone. "HELLO!" She screamed in a cute foreign accent, i'm guessing she was Korean or something. She waved hugely and smiled from ear to ear cutely as she started to walk briskly toward the crowd. Her outfit was so.. cute. It was a Japanese school girl uniform which was black white and yellow with weird colorful accessories and the most awesome converse I have ever seen, her hair was jet black and really long with hair bows in it and she must be only about 5'5, and her facial features were cute and simple, with her almond shaped eyes, button nose , and rather small lips. People stared and then some started to laugh, but she seemed not to care as she boldly and happily headed towards the schools business office. "Wow that was…different, she's defiantly not shy" I said as I putt on sun glasses to hide my face more from a few that looked at me strangely.

The bell rang signaling us that we had 5 minutes to get to class. I headed to my first class; What happen to the boring uneventful days that I'm starting to miss so much I wondered as I day dreamed in class. "Take off those sun glasses please" the teacher said pointing at me; I huffed annoyed before taking them off and putting more of my bangs in my face to cover it. I actually was pretty bored at the moment as I drummed my talons on my.. Wait talons! "What the hell!" I screamed as a looked at my nails in astonishment, everyone stared at me surprised by my outburst, I dint notice them, "is there something you need to share with the class young lady?" my teacher asked glaring daggers at me. I didn't answer; I just continued to stare at my hands and the dints and deep scratch marks that were now in my desk top. My nails which were usually cut short were now angled to a point and curving under a little, they seemed thicker, and were defiantly sharper. I dug through my bag and found a fingernail filer. As I worked on my nail the teacher walked over and yanked the file out of my hand, "excuse me this is not a beauty parlor, now pay attention before I send you to detention" she yelled at me. My anger flared, I could literally feel the boiling blood coursing through my veins, my muscles flinched, my pupils dilated and my vision became blurred then extremely sharp and I felt a growl deep in my throat, I tried to calm myself and my nails clutched my desk you could hear it splintering under my grasp, I closed my eyes breathing heavily as my teeth glared as I bit down and locked my jaw and counted down from ten; a few kids scooted away from me. The teacher noticed none of this as she made it back to the front of the room. After a few seconds I was a bit more in control I raised my hand slowly, "yes ." the teacher said pronouncing my name, I flinched and then held perfectly still. "Can I please go to the bathroom? I don't feel so well" I asked in a shaky monotone voice. "Can you not wait, what, are you three?" she asked rudely, I flinched again, literally quivering with anger," no I can not" I whispered; my patience all but flew out the window. "Fine, go ahead" she said rolling her eyes, I almost ran out the room, and the door sounded like I had almost tore it off the hinges as I ripped it open.

The second I stepped out if the Hall, I wanted to scream bloody murder and release my fury on the first innocent by-standard; but then I smelt it, the unforgettable smell of… him. "Where are you?" I whispered angrily and desperately. "Right here" the voice called in my head. I turned all around in the empty hall before heading outside where the smell seemed to get stronger. There he was, leaning against a tree smirking that oh so beautiful smirk, clad in a plain white button down shirt that was slightly open casually and kaki pants looking just as gorgeous as the first time I saw him, I walked slowly toward him. "Wow, so how you holding up, I see part two of your transformation has taken place" he said not even opening his eyes. "Look, I don't know who you are but you clearly know something about what's happening to me, would ya mind filling me in please?" I screamed still fuming from earlier. He chuckled, "wow feisty aren't we, just breathe, now if I could tell you that information I would but its against the rules sorry, and I noticed you didn't read the letter yet, look I'm not permitted to help till you go through your third faze", "well what's the third faze.. hey wait you were in my room, how do you know where I live, and why do I look this way, I don't understand anything, I don't even know your name, can you at least tell me that, I'm like freakin out here!" I screamed; I was now hyperventilating. He looked at me now with concerned yet excited eyes. "Calm down, you have to calm down, breathe slowly come on, ok even though I'm not suppose to, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, my names Damien, ok now don't worry" he said calmly grabbing my face an looking into my eyes deeply a if looking at my soul concerned, "but I don't understand, why me?" I whispered as I started calming down, his embrace was so comforting. "You shall know in time, an hopefully one day you will forgive me, but I must go now, but if you ever need me just call my name ok" , he kissed my forehead and I gasped at the overwhelming sensation that literally almost brought me to my knees, I blacked out for a second there but he held on to me till I came to seconds later , I could feel his smirk on my forehead, "I knew I picked the perfect one" I heard him whisper, his voice faded and so did his touch, he had literally vanished, just like the first time. I stood there all alone. Feeling kinda helpless but not empty, I knew he was watching and probably always would be… "My Damien".

The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts and daydream; I had been standing there holding the place he had kissed for about 10 minutes. Bert walked up to me, "are you ok, you've been really weird lately and your face… whoa" she said in awe. "Oh you notice it too. I don't know what's happening to me Brooke" I said seriously yet in a nervous voice, "look don't worry about it, its probably just a puberty thing or something" she said skeptically . "Oh yeah the new girl was in my class, her names Haruhi and she's Japanese, her and Blu seem to be getting along quite well, they really hit it off, they got in trouble a few times for talking already, she's really cool and really smart looks like we finally got a little competition, plus Blu already gave her a nickname, lil JoJo, it's so cute, hey are you ok?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face, I had zoned out again and was still holding my forehead. "Umm yeah; oh my god! I so have something to tell you, promise not to freak out though", I said suddenly "I promise, trust after this morning nothing can really get to me" she said rolling her eyes. "Hold on" I told her as I started walking again pulling her along with me. I waited till we had made it to our next class. "Ok so, when I got to class I noticed these" I said taking my hands out of my pockets and showing her my talons. She gasped, "whoa , how in the worl.." "I know right" I said cutting her off, " I noticed them earlier, and when I tried to take out my fingernail filer and fix them the teacher started bitching at me an I got mad, i've never been so heated in my life, so I asked to leave so I could calm down and when I got outside HE was there, just waiting on me" said speaking a mile a minute. "Wait who was there" she asked confused yet excitedly, "that guy I told you about, his names Damien, anyways he told me that I'm going through like fazes or something it was wired, he didn't explain much, but for some reason I can tell nothing is ever gonna be like the same again". "Well what ever is going on just promise me, well always be BFs , I don't know what id do without you" she said seriously yet smiling at me, "Babe you know nothing in the word could change that, thanks for not freaking out on me" I mumbled, she hugged me quickly. The rest of class went by normally and we finally made it to lunch.

Everyone we usually sat with, plus the new girl was sitting at our table. "Hi" I said taking my usual seat. "Hi-ya I'm lil JoJo, you must be Ernie, Whoa." she said as she finally looked up at me "Those eyes.. Tao Li" she whimpered mesmerized on my face. "Umm, Hi" I said again confused, everyone at the table had the same look I did, "What's wrong Haruhi?" Blu asked shaking her lightly, she didn't move at first, just kept staring, Then all of a sudden she burst into frantic questions, "Where is Tao Li, is she ok, she still alive right?", that's all I understood the rest was in frenzied hysterical Japanese. "Calm down lil JoJo! What's wrong? Tell us slowly, an in English please" Blu said shaking her lightly. "Your like her, those eyes and looks, just like my cousin, before she disappeared, no one ever found her, she went missing 2 years ago , she was my best friend" She whispered. "Have you seen" she asked, her eyes pleading with me, I shook my head slowly, Bert looked nervous, and everyone else at the table was silent. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… would you like to try some of my sushi" she asked as she opened the little box that seemed to be her lunch, she seemed back to normal now like nothing ever happened, whoa that was weird I thought to myself. "Umm sure" I said cautiously, she smiled brightly at me; she was just about to hand me a piece when someone bumped into her making her drop it. "Wow new girl, hanging out with the loser crowd, just where you belong, id stay out of my way" Valery sneered, she being the bumpy, "wow so ugly, where you find such a scary mask?" lil JoJo muttered, we all busted out laughing, Valery glared before walking away , sadly her disgustingly nauseating odor lingered for awhile, my stomach churned. "Who's that?" lil JoJo asked, "oh that's just Valery, just ignore, her she's' the spawn of Satan" I said simply, she giggled along with everyone else at the table, who all agreed with me. Lunch ended a few minutes later and on my way to class, she stopped me in the hall. "Umm hi, I'm sorry if I scared you at lunch, I think we should talk" she said nervously, "ya I agree" I said "how about you come over tonight with everyone else". "Ok ill be there, oh and before you go, just to make sure, can I see your hand?" she asked. "Umm sure" I said showing her my hands. She touched my crown shaped purple scar and looked me in the eyes confused, "Its not the same, the sign is different but its in the same place an the same color, so you really are like her, ok umm ill see you tonight then" she said before running off for her next class waving good bye. I stood there confused then the bell rang seconds later, "crap i'm late!" I said as I started to hurry.

The rest of the day went by fine, and I headed to work, which also went well. I was so happy to be home an also that it was Friday so I wouldn't have school the next day. I parked my bike and went to the front door an unlocked it, the second I opened the door, I smelled him. I headed straight for the living room where the smell was coming from; and there he was sitting on my couch with gin in his lap watching TV. "How was school?" he asked coyly. "How the hell did you get in here!?" I all but screamed. He ignored my question, and "how was work?" "Damien!" I said sternly, his eyes shot in my direction, He set Gin down and walked towards me slowly, I started to back up with every step he took towards me, soon enough my back was against the wall, he was practically against me, his eyes gleamed at me and he breathed deeply and huskily "say it again" he said sexily in my ear pinning my arms above my head an moving his face around on my neck nuzzling it then he nipped at my piercing, I could barely take it , the sensation was intense and my eyes rolled back , "say what" I gasped as I struggled to support myself on what seemed like noodle legs, he paused for suspense breathing heavily "call out my name" he said smirking into my neck, my eyes shot open and my strength and sense came back and I glared at him, I yanked my arms down and shoved him back, "you perv, what the hell, and in front of gin! I don't even know you like that" I huffed irritated I crossed my arms; I don't understand how he got me so hot and bothered so easily. He laughed he was literally rolling around on the floor laughing, "God, you should have seen your face!" he cried. I playfully kicked him before heading to the couch with my arms still crossed. He followed, sitting down next to me; he picked Gin up again, who purred happily, I rolled my eyes.

"Damien?" I said again after a few seconds of silence, "ya" he said not looking at me, "Umm, can I see your hand?" I said sweeping some hair behind my ear. He looked at me then stuck out his hand. I slowly and cautiously took it, examing every detail, it was coarse but still pretty soft and muscular, very firm, and he had a scar too it was a crown and just like mine, I ran my hand lightly across it and I felt him jump a little, I looked up at him curiously but he averted his eyes, I smirked, then I lifted my hand up, he looked back at me watching my every move, I slowly put our hands together, are scars seemed to glow and I felt a warm tingly sensation go throughout my body, I noticed the size difference, mine being quite a bit smaller than his; before he put his fingers through the slits of mines, clutching my hand then he looked me dead in the eyes, his eyes were so gorgeous , he smiled lightly, I smiled back. "So..?" I said finally breaking the silence, he rolled his eyes, "you just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" he said sarcastically, I ignored him, "How long are you planning on staying?" I asked taking my hand back. He lay back putting his arms behind his head, "I guess it depends on how long you want me to" he said smirking at me. "Well I have so many questions, but I have a feeling your not gonna answer any of them; anyways you can stay as long as you like I guess" I said getting up. "Hey one question though" I said before I started heading up stairs. "What?" he said as he started playing with Gin again, "umm… have you been spying on me, I mean it seems like you can like read my mind but every time I walk into my room I feel like I'm being watched or something". I saw the smirk on his face , "no I cant exactly read your thoughts but your facial expression s are pretty easy to read, and since were connected we can always hear whatever each other says, no matter how far away we are from one another, its pretty interesting to hear what you say about me, you would be able to hear me to if you concentrated hard enough" he said simply, I could feel the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment, "oh and as far as the whole being watched thing I might have put a hidden camera in your room, I might not have" he said , "oh my god , you really are a perv aren't you!?" I shrieked , he just shrugged his shoulders "hey it's mine anyways" he mumbled, at that I marched up the rest of the stairs to my room.

I threw my door open and almost screamed bloody murder from shock. He was sitting there on my bed like as if he had always been there, I grabbed my chest , my heart was beating so fast it hurt, "god you almost gave me a heart attack, how in the world…?" I said amazed. He ignore my question again, "what took you so long to get up here?" he asked sarcastically, I raised an eyebrow at him, "well you can get the hell out, i'm about to take a shower", "well you could take a bath with me" he said wiggling is eyebrows, "god your such a perv, and an ass now get out" I said pointing out the door. He grinned, "fine..." he said as he made his way out the door then turned around _".. But ill be watching" he_ said in a deep voice, it made my skin crawl. "You're so... uhh!" I said slamming the door in his face; I could hear him chuckling from the other side. "God!" I exclaimed leaning against the door covering my face with both my hands. "This is only the 3rd time we've met and yet I feel so… comfortable around him, so strange , well whether he's watching or not, I do need to take a shower" I said getting up and walking toward my Chester drawer to get my night clothes. "Why does he have to be so.. wait he can hear me cant he , uhh that's so frustrating!", I could hear his quiet laughter in my head, "get out of my head!" I said beating myself in the head with my hand, the laughter just grew, "sorry can't, and to be frank I don't really want to, since you now know that we are always connected I think I might torture you for awhile, like ever since I first saw you i've had these mind blowing hot orgasmic fantasies about us together" his voice said sexily in my mind. My eyes grew wide and my body froze and my heart just about stopped. "Oh my god! Get out of my head; I don't want to hear that shit!" I screamed. "Ok, ok I was just kidding, ill leave you alone now" he said laughing; I could just envision that smirk he always held on his face. I huffed as I finished grabbing my clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Aww you're not getting undressed in your room? No fun", I heard him pouting in my head, I rolled my eyes as I shut the bathroom door. The bath relaxed me and amazingly he stayed quiet the whole time just as he said he would, but I still felt his presence in the house so I knew he didn't leave, which made me feel safe and content for some reason.

It was so different and kind of difficult to keep all my thoughts in my head now, but I managed. I finished my bath and wrapped my towel around myself feeling a lot calmer. As I opened the door I was surprised to find him sitting on my bed with a blank expression staring out my window, my cheeks flushed. "Umm excuse me, I'm naked here" I said motioning toward myself, "why do you think I'm up here" he mumbled grinned slightly, "oh ya plus there's a guy on his way to your door step and I didn't feel like hiding down stairs" he mumbled, he sounded kind of agitated for some reason. "Well you cant hide out in here.. and wait, why do you have to hide out at all, wait why are you still here?" I said almost throwing my arms up in frustration but luckily I remembered my towel, before I could blink he was standing in front of me, looking down at me, "because you don't want me to leave" he whispered seductively into my ear, all words had left me, 'Ding Dong!' the door bell sounded from down stairs. "Thank god, saved by the bell" I whispered in relief ignoring his comment as I walked around him to go to my dresser, he roll his eyes, "fine ill go but...ill be watching" he said smirking as he slowly backed away from me , "ya what ever" I said, before the words even left my mouth he was gone. I dressed as quickly as I could throwing on a sports bra, underwear shorts and a tank top then flew down the steps, way faster than I even thought was possible. I answered the door, and the last person I thought would be standing there was standing there.

"What do you want Dylan?" I said sternly crossing my arms, it was my ex boyfriend , he stood calmly smiling , wearing his usual guy skinny jeans and a plain American Eagle shirt with Chucks, I have no idea how he made an outfit like that work but he was always a little strange, but defiantly cute. He had small pale blue eyes, brown hair in a boyish cut, and a chiseled face with plump pink lips that looked almost as though they belonged more on a girl than him, with healthy perfect looking tan skin, he stood just a little bit taller than me at 5'10, and was also very muscular, though didn't like playing sports which I always thought was stupid because he had always loved showing off, he was just way to into himself, and he found humor in my little disorderly behavior. "Umm, I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk, its kinda important" he asked simply, I there staring at him for a moment before I finally agreed, "ya you better let me in" he said jokingly as he started to pass over the threshold, "boy don't start with me, as we pass the stairs I gave a quick glance, I could feel Damien was still close by. Dylan and I walked into the living room and sat down, "Wow this brings back memories, it's been awhile since I've been here" he said while getting comfortable on the couch. "Ya ya , so what do you want?" I asked impatiently, trying to get back up stairs, he ignored my question, "you must have just gotten out the shower, you smell good" he said, I noticed he scooted a little closer to me; in my head I heard a soft growl, it was fierce though, but I kept my face composed. "Umm ok, thanks" I said looking around strangely, "So what did you want?" I asked again, "well, I just wanted to know, has anything been going on with you lately, you look… kinda different, plus I noticed you where talking to some jackass today outside near the parking lot", The growl got a bit louder in my head, "god I'm going to rip that little fuck to.." "Calm down, just breathe, and be good" I mumbled comfortingly to the voice in my head, "what you say?" Dylan asked with a strange look, I glared at him, "excuse me, none of that is your business thank you very much" I said angrily, "umm yes it is, were both each others firsts ya know, first kiss , first love, and were still gonna end up together in the future like we said, that's why we stayed virgins right , for each other" he said matter-of-factly , now the growl was so loud you could practically hear it coming from upstairs, I raised my voice trying to draw attention away from the sound, I jumped to my feet , THAT IS TOTALLY BS!, and who the hell says I still love you!, your dumb ass self left me for that skank whore Valery remember, you were like oh _ya no were just friends and nothings going on_, then I found ya'll making out , and at my work of all places you dumb ass! We were together for 4 years and that didn't mean shit to you! So clearly I'm shit to you and I know your shit to me! So..." I practically screamed while crossing my arms, "plus any guy I go out with, or want to be with now will be more of a man than you ever will be so why don't you jus go back to your whore and leave me the fuck alone" I said pointing to the door. "Ok hey, wait I didn't come here to start a fight with you, I actually came to you that .. well im worried about you is all" he said seriously, "look I'm fine ok, I mean yes things are changing , and some things are kinda confusing for me right now but I'm ok" I said calming down instantly; something he was always good at was changing my moods. "Well if you want to talk about it, I'm always here, you know that, and I really am sorry if I hurt you, I mean I was a complete idiot back then, I just wish I had a second chance, but its ok I totally understand, and I've accepted the consequences of my actions, I just wish you find someone that makes you as happy as you made me" he said kindly, "Aww thank you" I said sweetly "well I guess ill go now" he said standing up I stood again also and walked him to the door, he paused at the exit, "…just promise me you wont do anything with any other guy that you've done with me, I mean the reason we never had sex was because we wanted to wait for marriage and well wouldn't it suck if when we got together in the future and one of us was already.. Tainted" he said with a pleading look on his face, "ya I don't know if I can promise that I mean I am about to turn 18 and all in about a week or so, so.. but I wasn't planning on it so, plus you don't have to worry about us ever being together again, not gonna happen, and besides your already tainted I mean Valery of all people, really" I said sarcastically shrugging my shoulder, he smiled playfully then pulled me into one of his amazing unforgettable hugs, I felt his warm body against mine, and an energy flowed through each other as are hearts pounded together once again, it reminded me of the past and I sighed longingly then made myself let go. "Ill see you" I said looking away from him, he gave me a peck on the lips surprising me and then fled away to his car before I could do anything about it, "see ya" he said waving good by, I leaned against the frame of the door waving back, then strong arms grabbed my other arm from behind pulling me into their embrace and slamming the door behind me.

I looked up and Damien was basically glaring down at me, "why do you let him do you like that?" he asked seriously, concern clearly shown all over his face, "like what?" I said breathily , being so close to him made me light headed , "like a play thing, you don't deserve that" he said sadly hugging me to him before quickly pushing me away, "oh my god you smell like him, so gross! Go take another shower." he demanded rudely pointing toward the stairs. I looked at him crazily, "I just got out, i'm not about to go take another just because you don't like the way he smells", "no I'm not discussing this with you, now go take a shower before I make you take a shower with me", he said seriously, his eyes pierced through my skin and I couldn't disobey, "fine" I huffed and I started to march up the steps, "and scrub hard especially your face" he called after me, "ya what ever" I called over my shoulder. I took a quick wash up and brushed my teeth and again wrapped myself in a towel and entered my room, I knew he would already be there so when I saw him sitting in the middle of my bed it didn't surprise me. He was holding the letter in his hands examining the outside envelope, Gin was asleep beside him. There was a strange quietness in the room as I headed over to my dresser to pull out more night clothes, "oh by the way…" I said finally breaking the silence, he didn't look up at me, but I knew he was listening, "my friends will be over here later, and you can leave if you want but I kinda prefer you to stay because I want them to meet you". "I wasn't planning on ever leaving" he mumbled, I shrugged and went into my closet to change.

I walked out a few minutes later now completely clean and clothed in about the same outfit as earlier. 'Come here" he said sweetly as if talking to a small child, he held his arms out to me. I slowly walked over to the bed and once I was in arms reach he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, I didn't fight it this time, I easily relaxed and sat there, I felt as if this was were I belonged. He wrapped his large muscular arms around me holding and cuddling me and then rested his chin on the crew of neck, his breathing blew lightly on my collar bone, sending shivers down my spine and his embrace made my heart race. His nose nuzzled my neck and he breathed in deeply as if drowning the aroma of my skin. I struggled to hold back the deep desire to jump him and ravage him at that very second. "Him being near me, and talking to you like that, and touching you made me want to rip that little shit to shreds" he mumbled lovingly , I giggled softly "he's not that bad, hes just concerned that's all" I assured him, "I'm not sure if ill be able to hold off like that again next time, the only thing that kept me from killing that idiot was you telling me not to" he said seriously; for some reason his comment didn't bother me at all even though I knew it probably should have, I just lightly shrugged my shoulders. "Your defiantly gonna have to burn those clothes" he said sarcastically I laughed again then we just sat there, and he massaged my back and neck softly, and a question started to burn on my tongue, but instead of asking I decided to take actions.

I twisted my body around so I was facing him now, he looked me in the eyes curiously and smiled lovingly, well until I leaned in for a kiss.. He pulled back smoothly though switching positions, he pulled me father into his lap and cradled me like a baby, my head lay on his shoulders and the feeling of rejection spread through my system slowly killing me from the inside out. I couldn't let it go though, "I don't understand" I said sadly, "I mean I'm sorry its just I thought you liked me, because of well this" I said as I started to push away from him to get up, but he pulled me down again holding me tighter to him, as if I was his life support. "Please don't go" he said painfully, "but you don't want.." I started, he cut me off "yes I do, god I do, you have no idea, just.. not now , look to tell you the truth if I were to kiss you now your heart would probably implode, like you will literally have a heart attack because its to much adrenaline running through your system at one time, look I know it sounds crazy but if you haven't been through all the fazes then its way to dangerous, I could kill you, its happen before with others, you find mate and then cant wait for them to make it through there transformation, which takes about a week, then you accidently kill them by a kiss, then if you can't live without that person you have no choice and you have to kill yourself, that's the only way to die besides the _creatures_" he said sinisterly when he mentioned them, I just stared at him dumb founded.

"Wait, so your saying that if you kissed me right now or gave me to much…pleasure it could kill me because I'm not like you yet" I asked incredibly , "yes he said seriously looking at me with a sympathetic expression. "Well then, when will I go through the last faze or whatever, and what is it, and what am I , I mean what are you?" "Look I already told you I'm not permitted to tell you that, look the reason I chose you was because it wasn't even a choice, it was just my destiny and yours to, you're my existence, I don't know why but that's just the way it is, it wasn't like this before, I just came to this city, something was telling me to come here so I did, then I saw you and my world completely changed, everything shifted to revolve around you, all the others are like this also or so they say but I never thought it would happen to me, in fact I kind of didn't want it to happen to me and at first I tried to fight it, but when I noticed you were struggling, nothing in the world could have kept me away from you, I kind of feel like a love sick stocker, but I just cant help it, this is just how I feel and how we are; you might not feel the same way at this moment but after we kiss, are existences will totally depend on each other" He explained simply. I just sat there trying to take it all in. "well..." I said after a couple seconds of silence, "I don't know about any of that, and I still don't understand, but I do trust you" I assured him, he seemed pleased, and I cuddled against him again, "oh ya here ya go, you need to read this" he said handing me the sealed envelope. I took it from him and slowly opened it bracing myself. Inside was a red cloth like material paper with a fancy black design on it. There was a fancy manuscript written on it and I had to focus my eyes hard to read it, I read aloud

_Addressed to: the companion of Prince Damien Vandalia Vermenion_

_From: her Royal Highness, Queen Talia Versi, Mélange._

_You have now been activated. From what we have heard from Prince Damien, your transformation has been going exceedingly well and we are all awaiting the third phase the final level of your transformation into the royal family. We have heard many great things about you and you shall be welcomed with open arms, hopefully Prince Damien has been helpful but not to helpful through your conversion. It won't be much longer now, and hopefully you shall not end up like the others, but I believe you are the one. Damien is to watch over you, and the clan and the shadows are waiting my dear._

_With hope, fear, and best regards, Queen Talia_

I finished reading and looked over at him with raised eyebrows , "prince huh?" I said stunned, he shrugged, "does it matter?" he asked casually , "ya kinda, you could have told me that", "well I didn't think it mattered" he shrugged, "and is that really your whole name" , "umm no actually that's just my first name, my names a lot longer than that, in our… culture whenever you do something that they want to reward you for, your rewarded with a new name, most of the time they mean something important, but anyways it's a royalty thing , and all royalty just goes by there first names since there's a lot of us" he said simply. "Ok so what did it mean by the others" I said raising an eyebrow at him curiously, the room got deathly quiet, and the look on his face scared me, "are you alright?" I asked cautiously, "umm ya, I'm fine, but I don't want to talk about that now, that's a subject we can discuss much later, but listen" he said grabbing my face and looking into my eyes seriously, "you always have a choice" he said sternly, "umm ok can you let go now" I said funnily because he was holding on a bit to tightly. He let go and I rubbed my jaw. "Well now that you've read the letter, it won't be much longer" he said happily. I smiled and then leaned back against him again, my brain was tired from all the excitement, but he slowly pushed me off of him, "what now?" I whined kind of sleepily and angry because now that I wanted him he kept pushing me away; he snickered, "actually love I have to go tell them about the letter, I have to inform them every few hours how things are going, plus its my feeding time, and you just smell to good, your to tempting with your half breed blood so look ill be back in about an hour maybe two ok" he said as he slowly got off the bed. I smiled lazily, I could feel my eyes growing droopy, and then I noticed that his face looked more intense than before, he was very alert and edgy.

I lay back feeling kinda sleepy, I yawned, "so you promise you'll be back because my friends should be here in about an hour or too so..." "Yes of course" he replied smiling at my sleepy form. "Ok then" I mumbled rolling over getting more comfortable, "I guess ill take a cat nap" I mumbled and was asleep seconds later. I felt him tuck me in pulling the covers up around me, and put what I guessed was Gino under my arm, and kissed my hair before moving my fallen bang behind my ear, "I love you till eternity ends" he whispered in my ear, I smiled a little in my sleep, and then I no longer felt, or smelled his wonderful presence in my house, and I felt kind of lonely and incomplete. I tossed and turned in my sleep. My dreams started driving me crazy, a monster was trying to devour me and I fought with all I had, which seemed to be quite a bit for both me and the creature had about the same amount of damage. The creature was surprisingly graceful and beautiful accept for the mouthfuls of razor sharp teeth, its black eyes and scales with huge scary out of control hair flying behind it in the wind and talons so big it could easily rip your faceoff with the slightest movement, an it had gotten me on the back, but I just kept fighting, then I ran as fast as I could trying to get away from the horrid creature, blood or some type of purple liquid poured from my gashes on my back, and screaming from the agonizing pain and burning sensation that ran through me was all I could do until I realized I was being shaken awake. "Erin, Erin! You have to calm down!" I heard a extremely pleasant voice say, my eyes popped open and I realized Damien was holding me down with a lot his strength by my shoulders to the bed. I looked confusedly at his strained expression and strangely feather covered face. "What happened" I asked quietly, I was laying in mountains of feathers and shredded sheets, feathers covered me also an the rest of the room, some were even still floating about in the air looking for a place to rest, and then I noticed his face, his gorgeous face, had a mark on it, a gash, not a big one but a purple liquid was seeping out of it, I reached up slowly and touched his face, my hands were shaking, "oh my god, please tell me I didn't.." I whispered he smiled down at me, "I'm fine, are you ok though", "yeah I'm ok, just a bad dream, but what happened in here, did I do this?" I asked doubtfully, he nodded his head looking at me strangely, "you saw IT didn't you" he asked quietly, "IT?" I said questioningly.

I should have told you this but, we share dreams, even some memories sometimes, I don't know why its like that but, it's a part of becoming one as mates. He said shamefully, "so wait, that was a dream you had" I asked incredibly, "actually it was more of a memory and a nightmare, it happened long ago though when I had first became royalty, I was walking alone in the woods, right after… one of the accidents" he said, I looked at him strangely, he finally let go of me and stood up straight, then started unbuttoning his shirt.. "Umm what are you doing..?" I asked awkwardly, "just hold on, its not like that" he said finally undoing the middle button, he pulled the top of the shirt down his shoulders but not all the way off then he turned around and I gasped. There were three thick long purple slash looking scars running in a row from the top right side of his back to the left corner. "Oh my god... it's beautiful!" He laughed, "your so weird, your suppose to be like eww gross", "but its not gross.. um do you mind if I touch it" I asked cautiously, he shrugged still turned around. I care fully scooted through the mounds of feathers to the edge of my bed and lightly ran my hand over the scars, as my hands ghosted over them they looked as if they glowed, "wow cool"I cooed. He twitched at my touch and my hands did my same, every touch of his wonderful soft amazing skin sent incredible sensations throughout my body, I soon realized that I needed to stop before I got out of control and put my hands to my sides, he slowly put his shirt back on and turned back around. "Umm can I ask you a question?" I asked confusedly, "sure" he said as he finished buttoning, "what is that purple liquid", "oh its just basically blood, when your bitten it puts these chemicals, in your system and it for some reason turns your blood purple, I think its kind of cool", "no freakin way, that awesome! I said excitedly, then I remembered the scratch that I put on his face, "oh what about your face!?" I said but when I looked at him, there was no evidence that I had ever even touched him. I ran my hand lightly over the area where the cut should still be, "wow…your kinda a freak aren't you" I said jokingly, he laughed knowing I was kidding, "don't worry, you will be to shortly my love" he said lovingly, I just smiled and continue stroking his cheek forgetting the mess of feathers that graced my room.

'Ding Dong!' the door bell rang, we both looked at the door then around my room then reality hit me, "oh fuck! There here already, I was out longer than I thought, what the heck am I suppose to do about all the stupid feathers?" I said jumping off my bead and waving my arms around, the feathers flew off with me, now more were thrown into the air, "I don't know, just tell them.. Gin got a bit too hyper or something" he said grinning at me, gin who was under my bed meowed cutely as if agreeing. I rolled my eyes as I tried to get the rest of the feather off myself. Then I quickly ran down the stairs, Damien followed after me, he was holding Gin in his arms, he had shut my door keeping all the feathers inside. As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, he went to the living room while I headed for the door "coming!" I called. I opened the door and all my friends plus Haruhi, the new girl was standing there, she looked a little nervous but excited, they were all holding some food items, they didn't wait for me to invite them in, "hey girly, we brought lil JoJo with us, and I brought a movie this time so we don't have to fight over channels, ill go pop it in up stairs" Big Red said. "No!" I shouted suddenly scaring them, "umm I mean, umm.. Were gonna just hang down here for tonight" I said trying to be casual, they all gave me strange looks, "oh plus there's someone here I want you girls to meet, follow me please" I said mysteriously they all followed. We stopped at the entrance to the living room and I heard one of them gasp as we entered but didn't check to see who it was, I announced excitedly, "guys, THIS is Damien".

(Chapter Extra): Prince Damien's full name is_ Damien Vandalia Vermenion Jemitovie Heron James Sacova Jr. _


	5. 5:Embrace IT, Fear IT, claim the Strange

**(Chapter 5) Embrace IT, Fear IT, and claim the Strange; even if it kills you?**

They all just stood there, lil JoJo's little eyes looked like they might pop out her head and roll around on the floor. Damien just sat there in the lazy boy calmly, still watching TV. and petting Gin who was curled up on his lap. "Damien." I said sternly, his eyes shot over to mine and I gave him a hard look trying to tell him through my eyes to be polite. He sighed, "good evening ladies" he said nodding to each one of them, each one when his eyes landed on them smiled and nodded politely back, everyone but lil JoJo; in fact it didn't really look like she was breathing at the moment. Blu waved her hands in front of her face and she didn't so much as flinch, Blu finally shrugged; Damien completely disregarded her stupor and kept on his cool façade. "nice to finally meet you all, I've heard there has been quite a fuss over me lately" he said smirking that breath taking smirk that he always gave me , I sighed contently like a love sick puppy as I gazed at him like an idiot. Bert raised an eye brow at me giving me a strange look, "yes we most certainly have, I have to say we weren't exactly expecting you here" she said as she started to make her way over to the other couch to sit down, everyone else followed her taking seats.

"Actually we heard you've kind of been stalking Ernie, is that a norm for you or just a new hobby…?" Blu said sarcastically, his eye brow twitched, "I guess you could say that I always want to be near Erin, just not in a creepy way" he said. "Have you noticed that Ernie didnt get angry when he called her by her real name, strange huh? big red whispered to Blu she nodded, i just rolled my eyes."Oh, so your not a rapist or anything, that's definitely a relief" Blu said smugly crossing her arms, both Bert and I nudged her. "Well I definitely am not, if you must know i'm actually currently in the …underground government-type field of work" he said mysteriously, "but even so, you cant rape the willing" he said winking at me. "Ha ha, very funny" I said dryly, "so wait you mean like you do all the dirty work basically?" Big red said cutely, she was staring at his body, I could tell even though apparently it wasn't obvious to everyone else. I could feel a defensive growl trying to come up, **Mine!** my mind screamed but I just kept calm, wow since when do I ever get this protective I thought to myself.

Then it dawned on me that lil JoJo was still standing there with that frightened scared-shitless shocked look on her face, except she was now shaking slightly and pointing a finger at Damien as if accusing him of something. Her mouth hung open as if stunned by the sight of him; it looked like her brain was trying to remember how to use words. I got up and walked over to her. "Haruhi snap out of it, what's wrong". "That face, almost exactly like the blonde one" she squeaked out, at her words Damien looked over at her with a surprised look. Then she ran over to him throwing herself at his knees, she grabbed desperately at his clothes, "please if you can just tell me anything, is she ok, is Tao Li ok, I know you know don't lie to me!" she screeched, tears streaming down her face. He looked oddly calm, but I cold tell by his rigid posture that he surely was not. Everyone was silent, and the only sound in the room came from ESPN on the TV, Gin's soothing purring who was now settled beside him on the arm rest, and the hysterical crying coming from the little Japanese girl. "Shh.. child, no more of that ,technically since you are related then I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you a few things, umm can I have a moment alone with her please" he said quietly finally. She looked up at him slowly, a tear ran down her cheek, he wiped it away keeping a very serious yet at the same time emotionless face while he did so; her eyes were now red and puffy. The rest of us slowly looked around to each other before getting up, "umm come on guys, let's put this stuff in the kitchen" I said awkwardly motioning towards the forgotten food the rested on the coffee table.

As we made to the kitchen I tried really hard to block out Damien's voice in my head, I knew he probably wouldn't want me listening in, and most likely he would just tell me later anyways. "Wow that was so… intense, I'm kinda glad to be out of there", big red said leaning against the counter top, I could tell she was just trying to keep the room from being silent, and Bert and I weren't exactly helping. "What's going on lately, everything's been so crazy, and what's up with that Damien guy, why does someone always seem to freak out around him?" Big Red asked no one in particular, now I think she was just listening to herself talk, but I answered anyways. "I don't really know, weird things keep happening, and for some reason I feel like something big is about to happen, maybe that's why he showed up out of no where" I mumbled as I tried to not be so rigid. "Hey what's up with you and him, I saw the way you two looked at each other; there was so much.. passion there; haven't you only known each other for just a week, yet you look and act like you've been together forever, you seem so comfortable around him too" Bert said finally adding to the conversation. I thought for a moment before answering her question. "Well I don't know, I've never met anyone like him, he took me totally by storm, and I feel like I've known him forever; I don't believe in stupid crap like love at first sight so its probably just infatuation" I said shrugging, she raised an eyebrow at me. "No, I know infatuation and that certainly is not the case here" she replied smirking, I nudged her playfully.

We were in the kitchen for about 15 minutes before we heard a quiet knock on the door. It was lil JoJo; the look on her face was so indescribable, I couldn't decipher it at all, maybe it was shock. Blu walked slowly over to her, "Are you ok, what did he say to you?" she asked slowly, "he ... he… gave me hope, I cant explain but i'm fine now, and he's wonderful; so… we should get this party started, that's what we came over here for right!?" She said excitedly, "ok what are you BI polar or something! Whatever, as long as your ok that's all that matters" Blu said hugging her tightly, they were so cute, like sisters. Lil JoJo gave a huge grin, and all I could think about was what in the world could he possibly have told her. We all walked back into the living room where Damien still sat, he looked like nothing had ever happened, "hey guys, why don't you go get the party started ok, I need to talk to D for just a sec ok" I said , they shrugged and he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked as they headed up stairs.

We were alone for only two seconds before someone yelled out "what the heck happened in here!" it hit me immediately. "Crap I forgot about the feathers!" I said as I darted up the stairs. But it seemed like the second I was about to go up the first stair I was already at my door, "whoa" I said not believing it, Damien was already standing next to me, "you'll get use to it" he said as grabbed my hand and leading me into the room. They all stared at us strangely waiting for an explanation; I rubbed my arm and gave a nervous laugh. "Uhh…" I said trying to think up an excuse, before a good one could pop in my head we all watched as lil JoJo picked up a hand full of the feathers and threw them up into the air; the feathers went everywhere fluttering around the room, some landing in people's hair , "wow this is so awesome, I've never seen a room like this, I like it, Americans are awesome" she said excitedly, what part of Japan are you from I asked trying to change the subject, umm i'm from Ohio actually" she said embarrassedly, everyone in the room started laughing. T

Then someone started throwing big handfuls of feathers at people and into the air, then everyone joined in, I even grabbed my pillow preparing for the battle that was underway; Damien just went and sat on my bed and watched us, cheering me on every now and then. By time we all calmed down and stopped giggling we were all completely covered in feathers and my room was an even bigger mess than before. "Wow this was awesome, this has to be the best move ever, and you guys are great" lil JoJo said tiredly, "thanks" I said not at all tired, I didn't even break a sweat. It seemed everyone had completely forgotten about where all the feathers had come from in the first place.

Damien whispered my name, it was so quiet, no one heard it, but I heard it loud in clear in my head and my head instantly turned in his direction. I instantly stood up and walked over to him, he held his arms out to me, and as if by instinct I climbed into his embrace; he just wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I felt him inhale my scent and I sighed in content and we just sat their enjoying each others presents, it wasn't sexual, it was just perfect. I had totally forgotten about my friends being in the room until someone cleared there throat very loudly, "well… it seems that its getting kind of late, why don't we finish this party tomorrow" Bert said getting up stretching. I could see a slight smirk on her face, but it didn't bother me, I wasn't embarrassed, in fact I was completely content where I was so I just smiled back. "Yeah kinda seems like were cock-blocking, I mean interrupting" Big Red said smirkin, rubbing her arm after Blu had elbowed her teasingly for the comment. Then they shook themselves a little trying to get some of the feathers off. They were all about out the door and I still hadn't moved an inch, Bert was the last one going out and she turned, "hey ill call you later ok" she said winking at me, I winked back and then she left.

Then there was just complete silence, all you could hear was the sound of are entwined heart beats, are breathing, the wind picking up outside, and my friends walking out the front door and making there way quickly down the drive way. "Its going to rain" he whispered quietly to me, I just sighed in response, but even though the silence was nice, my questions that I had wanted to ask earlier were starting to bother me again. "Hey? I said finally, "yeah", "umm about earlier, what in the world was that, you seem to have the strangest affects on people", I turned to look at his face, he was wincing. "Well you see, your friend has this cousin, who is actually a lot like you, her name is Tao Li I believe, she will be your step sister basically", he said; he seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "So what happened to her?" I asked nervously. "Well…" he said sitting up a little, his arms seemed to slump off mine which gave me this overwhelming feeling of disappointment, but I tried to just brush it off. "Well like I said, she's like you, I can't tell you exactly why but, basically one of my brothers found her and she is his mate, now most cases aren't like hers, but now that she's one of us, because of how her third faze went, she's not allowed to go outside of our… jurisdiction. Its just for safety purposes, but don't worry I assure you she's way more than fine, you'll get to meet her at your welcome ceremony, and I told Haruhi that once you change that if your transformation goes well I would be happy to take her to see her cousin, I mean she is technically family so it shouldn't be a problem." he said finally finishing. "Wow, that's weird, I hope I don't end up like that", "oh don't worry my dear it's very unlikely that it will end up like that".

"So... what do you call yourselves anyway; what are you like vampires or something?" I asked curiously, he laughed now. "No were not vampires silly, those only live in a small remote island out in the middle of the Indian Ocean, though I do have some family out there" he said distractedly. "Ok then, what are you?" I asked again. "Well my father, when he was still alive use to tell us these amazing stories and tales about how we came to exist. He told us that God, before he made the universe he tested out a few creations, that's why we call ourselves 'Royalty' because we were supposedly some of the first. He also said that when it came time to place his creations on the earth, he didn't want to destroy any creations he had made, no matter how they turned out, and also God didn't think that humans would not know what to do, what to think, or how to handle our existence with us being more advance than them, so he gave us our own little division of the planet, not a big one though because all the other creations seemed to out number us, and for good reason, they reproduce faster, and die faster than we did. Only one creation other then that Lucifer character didn't go well. At first I'm guessing they were suppose to be gentle creatures but something about them was screwed up, and we just seemed like the perfect creatures that could keep them inline, and it's been our job since the beginning of time. The IT's as we call them look perfect an innocent from a distance, but they will kill any and everything. Its weird because they don't kill for meat but _just because_; in fact there actually herbivores; anyways it takes quite a few of us just to bring one down, and we actually need to every now and then to survive, because for some reason we need more meat then normal creatures. I mean we eat fruits and vegetables but the creatures make up most of our diet. I know this must all seem crazy and unbelievable to you but your brain is opening up, while humans only use maybe 10% of there actual brain power we use probably around 50% or more, only angels use that full 100%, even creations on other worlds use less than 75 %" he explained with great detail.

I was just about to ask another question when the sky cracked, and thunder boomed in the distance and a streak of lightning shot across the sky, and then the rain started pouring. "Wow a storm, that's not good, Gin always gets cranky, especially when the lights go out, hey come help me bring some candles up here" I said as I started getting up off the bed, he was already at the door before I even reached the edge. "Why are you so slow, you move like a turtle" he said smirking as he waited on me, but I took my time, luckily Gin was still sleeping in his cat bed. We both walked slowly down the stairs, taking are time; why rush. The lights flickered as we made it to the storage closet. "Wow you have a lot of candles", "ya I know, I like to stock up, I think there cool, you should see how many are in the bathroom, but those are for special occasions" I said wiggling my eyebrows. He laughed "hmm.. maybe we should go use those then" he said , I slapped his arm playfully before we both grabbed armfuls of candles, all different shapes and sizes, but most were just plain jasmine or vanilla scented candles. It took us awhile but we finally made it back up to the room. As he started to arrange them around my room, I went over to my bed side table and opened the drawer, after rummaging around I finally found my lighter. When I turned around I was amazed to find he had set up about 100 candles around my room; my room looked like an unlighted monastery, "wow" I breathed.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my sides then took the lighter out of my hand before nudging me toward the bed. I walked over and sat down watching him carefully, it took all of 10 seconds for him to light up every single candle. My mouth hung open in amazement and awe; it was so… beautiful, like a cathedral. But the look on his face showed pained as he stared at my face. "Are you ok" I said about to get up he whispered "stop", I instantly sat back down without second thought. He slowly walked over to me, and when he was standing over me, he kneeled down and grabbed my face softly into his hands his eyes locked on mine, my heart was beating so fast, and my breathing was coming out as quick little erotic breaths because how close he was , and I knew he could hear it, I could tell just by the look on his face that he was becoming aroused by it. "Hey calm down" I whispered as I reached over and caressed his face softly, trying to calm him and also myself down. "You are positively the most amazing gorgeous creature I have ever seen, angels would be stunned and jealous of such beauty, and I am not near worthy to even be in your presence, you look like an cherub surrounded by light and envious clouds" he said rubbing his face against the palm on my hand, kissing it softly. His words and kiss sent jolts of passion and vigor throughout my body and it took everything in me to not jump him. I slowly took my now shaking hand way from his face, still staring in his eyes; they glowed with a fierce zeal.

He was so handsome, especially with the light and shadows that the candles give off; i've never felt this intensely about anyone or anything ever before. He cautiously started leaning forward, my eyes snapped shut, my heart felt like it would explode in my chest and all I could think was _oh god this is it, its gonna kill me, and I wont even care, I couldn't think of a better way to go_, but as I anticipated the kiss of blissful end, then I noticed nothing was happening. I finally got the courage to open one eye and I peeked up at him, he was smirking down at me, "wow, do you really think I would just risk losing you like that you silly girl", I frowned, "aww that was so not nice" I said as I started to push him away, I couldn't budge him though. "What you want me to kill you" he whispered darkly yet in a joking manner. "No, I guess not" I said pouting jokingly as I crossed my arms and turned my face away from his, his gaze was always so intense. He gently grabbed my chin turning my face back around to look back in his eyes. "I will never hurt you, do you really think i'm a monster; well if you do then your wrong, i'm not, i'm here to protect you, you silly girl" he said seriously, but gently and the love that showed plainly in his eyes overwhelmed me, my eyes started to tear up and get all misty. It was strange, I was never one to get emotional easily, but how can I help it when he affects me this way, with such deep overbearing passion. "I don't think you're a monster, I knew that even the first time I met you, which is weird that that was only a few days ago, and now your sitting in my room, its just .. Mind-blowing that's all. I shouldn't feel this comfortable around you, ive never gotten this close to anyone and I've only known you for a week!" "I'm sorry if this is going to fast for you, I don't want to rush you into anything, though I kind of can't help it, I mean if you want I can give you more space and time to get use to it". "No!" I protested instantly interrupting him, "no, now that I've found you, I never want to lose this" I said desperately as I grabbed his hand placing it over my heart, I also took my hand and held it against his chest, we both felt our hearts beating in unison, beat for beat. He stared at me for a second, and before I realized what he was doing he leaned in put his lips to my forehead kissing it lovingly, my heart lurched in my chest, and ever nerve in my body screamed, I gasped and put both my hands over my heart pushing against my chest, it felt like my heart had stopped.

All I could remember was the look of extreme terror and panic on his face as he grabbed my arms stopping me from falling over as the darkness started to enclose around me.I couldn't see but I could hear his voice, pleading with me, pleading with god, "please not again, don't take her away from me, I know she's the one, and this time I wont be able to live through it, just hold on, don't leave me, I'm so sorry". I could feel him holding me and I could tell we were moving extremely fast, like I did when I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I felt weak, dizzy, and lightheaded yet my body felt extremely warm and my chest was on fire. I could still feel the blooding rushing threw my system, coursing threw each vain, it felt like it was boiling. Then after a while even my hearing started to fade, the darkness was taking over, pulling me down, and restraining me and I was terrified. I held on searching for a way back up to the surface and away from the deadly shadows and before I knew it the only thing I could feel was Damien. I wanted to tell him _don't let go, please don't leave me or the darkness will take me away_, but words were the last thing I could locate in this deep darkness. He seemed to already know that though because he never left my side, I could sense his presence, he never let me go.

I awoke what seemed like moments later to a beeping sound, well technically I didn't awake, but my brain recognized a beeping sound. It was quite annoying and I started to search for a way to turn it off, but I wasn't moving, but I could feel someone holding my hand, and I instantly knew who it was. I also couldn't see, I registered that my eyes were close so I opened them, slowly my vision was returning and a white light flashed brightly in my eyes, I squinted my eyes trying to focus them looking around slowly, the faces of my friends, their parents and of course Damien who was still by my side all stared back at me. "Oh thank god" I heard someone say, I didn't respond right away I just kept looking around. At first I didn't understand all the machines, the white, room, or why I was lying down but then it hit me, _why am I in a hospital?_ The question floated through my brain and my brain instantly went back to what had happened, oh yeah, wow these things seem to keep happening to me. "I'm hungry", the words left my mouth without me realizing it, Damien stared intently at me, "are you ok? Someone tell the nurse to bring her food please" he ordered while keeping his eyes on me.

So everyone left the room, I guess they felt obligated to, he did sound quite stern about it. Then it was just me and him, "I am so sorry", he started, I finally found the use of my arms, and I reached over to touch his face, he backed away from my touch, and my heart sank, but I understood, he didn't want to hurt me. "Don't be sorry, I'm not, in fact I still want that kiss soo.." I said jokingly, he didn't laugh; in fact the look on his face looked like he was pleading for forgiveness. "Hey i'm fine" I said, _am I fine?_ My brain asked itself; everything seemed fine, other than the itchy hospital gown someone had put me in. My heart didn't seem to hurt anymore, though I did feel a little tired. I leaned back against the pillow. "That night, I was going to tell you thank you for wanting me because I cant be away from you, the thought alone kills me, but now that this happened I realize i'm just hurting you. I'm supposed to be protecting you, and it seems the only thing you need protecting from is me" he said shamefully looking away from my eyes as if he was no longer worthy. "Look at me." I demanded, he looked into my eyes, I could see the pain and guilt there and it almost overwhelmed me, "like you said this will be over before you know it, I just need to go through the third faze and then everything will be fine" I said simply, I didn't even see him move but he was now on the other side of the room, "don't you get it, I almost killed you! You just had a heart attack, well basically! I hurt the thing I care about most and it just kills me, I can barely stand myself, and yet you just easily forgiving me, why aren't you punishing me or something" he basically screamed, I could tell he was over reacting and being dramatic to make his point, "because I can't help it" I whispered, he blew out a breath of frustration calming himself, my hand and body felt empty without his touch, and I yearned for it, I whimpered and he instantly was by my side.

"Are you hurting, what's wrong, do you want me to get the nurse?" he asked in alarm "no, I'm fine I just, miss your touch" I admitted ashamedly. He smiled, it felt like it had been forever since id seen him do that, and it for some reason the action seemed refreshing. "Soo, How long have I been in here?" I asked once again looking around the room; I grabbed his hand, luckily he didn't pull away from me this time. "For about a week, they weren't sure you'd make it the first night" he said miserably. "They had to jump start your heart and you were on a breathing machine, luckily by the second day you were breathing on your own again" he explained. I whistled low for dramatic affect "wow, awesome." I said, laughing, he actually laughed to but it sounded kind of fake like he was doing it just for my satisfaction.

Then a knock rapped on the door, "come in" I called automatically, everyone filed in again, most holding snacks and a nurse followed with an actual tray of food. "Wow someone's popular" she commented politely as she smiled at me and put my tray on a desk that was on the side of my bed. "Ok, before I go I just need to check a few things, how are you feeling dear?" she asked sweetly, "I feel pretty good a little tired, and I could eat something, though I'm not sure I can eat all that though" I said gesturing towards all the food that everyone had brought in with them, some of them chuckled good naturedly. "Well that's a good sign, your heart seems to be doing fine and everything else looks good too, hopefully we can have you out of here by tomorrow darling, after we do a few more tests" she said reassuringly, "thank you" I replied as she left. "Wow thank you everyone" I said, "Anything for you dear, you know that". "We promised your parents that we would take care of you", "luckily this wonderful young man was there, he saved your life you know" Bert's parents said. "Well were just glad to see your ok, you gave us quite a scare, you've been having quite a few mishaps lately, is something wrong?" Big Red's father asked, "no, just I guess a little stressed from school and work, but other than that I fine, and you know I've always had heart problems, maybe there just starting up again"; I saw Damien shaking his head slightly in disbelief, and I couldn't help but smile a little. "Well if that's so i'm pretty sure the tests they will run will figure it all out" Blu's parent commented. "So everyone took off, and didn't go to school just to see me?" I asked, the thought just popped in my head. "How could we not, the second we found out all of us rushed over here, Blu missed two days of school", "I missed 3!" Big red announced proudly. Bert finally came out of her silence, "I thought we were going to loose you" she admitted, the room grew quiet. I didn't know what to say and luckily I didn't have to, "oh she's to much of a trooper to let a silly thing like that get her down" Blu's father said jokingly, yet concern was still showing plainly on everyone's face, and Bert looked like she might cry still. I noticed even lil JoJo was there, she was standing close to Damien, this time I didn't get defensive, how could I blame her, Damien is just wonderful, how could_ anyone_ not like him, I instantly got my answer when a certain someone came walking though the door, and the room grew silent once again.


	6. 6: the past and another year of life

wow the last chapter was pretty intense, i hope you enjoyed my little lime ;) , now for more drama!

**(Chapter 6) the past and another year of life**

"What are you doing here" I asked simply, still no one said a word, there was a thick tension that enveloped the room and everyone looked from me to him and then back to me waiting to see what id do. I felt Damien's hold on my hand tighten and I glanced over at him, he was almost glaring at him, Dylan was glaring back. He cleared his voice trying to ease the awkwardness, "umm can I have a minute?" he said quietly, he started walking toward me, I glared at him and he instantly stopped. "Umm hey everybody let's see what's in the gift shop" Blu said with fake enthusiasm trying to make up an excuse to leave, everyone instantly followed not wanting to be caught up in the drama, the only one that didn't budge an inch was Damien.

"Dylan, you didn't have to come here, you could have just called", "well for you of course I had to come, how could I not come, I mean you are in the freakin hospital, hey umm...mind if we talk alone" he said still not moving and ignoring Damien's existence. I frowned, I didn't want Damien to leave, and he felt so rigid now by my side, I looked up at him he had a dangerous threatened look on his face, "ill be fine I promise" I said soothingly. I didn't really want to talk to Dylan but if I had to then I wanted it to be fast; Damien let out a long breath in frustration and bent down, "if he touches you, I will kill him this time", he whispered to me softly so Dylan wouldn't hear, his closeness still sent chills down my spine, then he kiss my hair lightly but at the same time possessively and then slowly let go of my hand. As he passed Dylan I could hear him mumble "stupid human better not touch her, and what the hell is that", I smirked listening to him complain, I knew Dylan's pathetic little human ears hadn't heard him though, Damien shut the door lightly behind him.

It was silent for a second but then he smiled at me, I raised an eyebrow at him and he started walking toward me, I hadn't noticed at first but he was holding something behind his back with one of his arms. He stopped at the edge of my bed resting his other hand on the side. "So how you been Ernie, what happen to you, and who's new the guy, is that the guy from the parking lot?" "I'm fine always have been, I've just been kinda stressed lately, and you know I've always kinda had heart problems, they kinda just collided, but anyways he is none of our business" I said sternly folding my arms over my chest. He smirked at me, "same old attitude, so you must be feeling pretty good, I'm just here to check up on you I was worried, here" he said finally taking his arm from behind his back. He was holding a cute brown teddy ear that had get well soon written on his tummy and a large red bow around its neck, I held my arm out to grab it like a little girl, I'm a sucker for stuffed animals, I noticed all the wires and cords that were still connected to my body, he winced at seeing them but handed me my bear, I snuggled it close to me.

"I knew you'd like it, your such a baby, what 17 year old still likes teddy bears" he said sarcastically, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Thank you" I said politely, I was staring at the bear lovingly thinking of a name for it when I felt his eyes on me, I looked up to find him staring at me and smiling cutely, are eyes connected, I noticed his eyes still held the same kindness and compassion that they always did when he looked at me. "Why do you still look at me like that?" I questioned randomly, "I can't really help it, and you always look so beautiful it's hard not to stare". I thought about what he said, how did I look right now, I hadn't seen myself in days, I must look horrible. "Don't say things like that to me, I don't feel like hearing your crap today" I said closing my eyes in thought, he sighed , "why do you always think I'm lying to you, why is it so hard to believe that I still have feelings for you", my eyes shot open, "I don't want to hear your BS today, and even if you did, I wont ever have those feelings for you again, nothing you say or do could ever change that, we can never go back to the way we use to be, and you made it that way, I've tried being friends, its just not gonna work", "so that's it then, after all we had together , your going to let some prick like that just come in and try to take my place, there is no way he could ever be as good to you as I was, I would never have let you hurt yourself like this, he didn't protect you like I would", "your delusional, and as far as Damien goes, HE is the best thing that has happen ever to me, without him I wouldn't be here right now, he saved me by getting me here in time, and besides I'm fine now, and I did forgive you I just cant ever trust you with my heart again, you broke it and there's nothing you could ever do to fix that so just leave me alone" I said angrily I turned on my side and dropping his bear off the side of my bed, he watched as it hit the ground, we both went silent.

You could hear from the fast beats on the machine by my bed that my heart beat had sped up rapidly, I now felt drowsy and tired like I just ran a marathon. I looked up over my shoulder at him I could see his eyes watering, I had actually hurt his feelings this time and hes the type of person that never gets emotional, hes very tough and manly; oh great now I feel like an ass I thought to myself. "Ill never give up, and I wont let him take my place, I have to get you back, your best thing that ever happen to me you", "yeah whatever" I mumbled folding my arms and turning my eyes away, they had started to water and my face was growing hot from anger, there was a light knock on the door. "I love you" he whispered before turning to walk out, I closed my eye as my heart twinged in pain, and a single tear ran down my cheek, I heard the door open and close moments later, and then here was a hand wiping lightly at my tears and touching my face then they started petting my hair, I could tell by her bodily scent that it was Bert, Blu Big Red and Lil JoJo were also in the room, I could hear there distinct breathing patterns, It was very soothing, they said nothing yet continued to comfort me, I guess they could tell I wasn't feeling well, the ministrations of the touches and breathing put me to sleep after awhile.

I awoke to darkness, my eyes took a moment to adjust, I didn't move. I could feel Damien was holding my hand again, he was sleeping, I stared at his figure, he looked so peaceful so perfect and innocent. He awoke moments later, "you been awake long, are you feeling ok?" he said sleepily, he must be exhausted after being here so long, shh… I'm fine, go back to sleep", "but I don't want to leave you" he said his eyes already drifting back closed, I took my other hand and lightly ran it through his perfect hair, he nuzzled my hand, I felt jolts of pleasure go up my arm and warm my body, I tried to keep my pulse down and under control so he wouldn't freak out, I didn't even know I could do that; wow I don't think ill ever get use to his touches I thought to myself as I smiled at his cuteness.

He was sleep seconds later, his breathing evened out. I looked around the room, I could see the hall was lit, every few minutes a nurse or patient would walk by, inside the room, and there was a quiet beeping from the machine which showed my now normal heart rate. I noticed someone had pulled the cover up over me tucking me in more, and the teddy bear that use to be on the floor was now resting at my side. "Wow I'm amazed Damien let that sit there" I mumbled to myself. "I didn't want it to but your friends said you would have wanted it" he whispered, I hadn't known he was awake or that I had said it out loud. "Still awake huh?", "yeah, I can't sleep if I know your awake, what ya thinking about?" he said looking over at me, his eyes glowed lightly. I smiled "oh nothing" I said sighing, "Just I really miss Gin" I said now realizing it had been along time since id seen my precious little kitten. "Well first thing tomorrow when we come to pick of up from the hospital we will bring the little guy with us", he said rubbing my hand lightly, where ever he touched my skin seemed to tingle and warm, I moaned lightly under my breath at the feeling, on them machine you could feel my heart beat speeding up a little, he stopped rubbing immediately but didn't drop my hand, "sorry" he said sadly, "don't be sorry, I'm fine.

So, tell me, what's it like being a royal, do you like live in a castle or something?" I asked trying to distract him. "Well its sort of like that, you'd be amazed at how far we've branched out since the beginning, you see we live sort of in.. basically different dimensions, but those dimensions are all on earth, its hard to explain. You see there are even some portals to are world like downtown, and places like New York are full of them, its just people, normal humans are to blind to see them". "Wow that's crazy so… I could have walked into or near a portal to your world and not even known it?" I asked quizzically, "ya basically, but regular humans aren't able to access them for their minds aren't complex enough so there not really in danger, and before your world started becoming so advanced, we preferred to just stay in our own world and mate with our own kind, and the only reason we came here was to stop the IT from getting into your world and destroying everything".

"Oh… so… I don't understand, what happen, why royals start to mate with humans then?". "Well it all started with one of my great ancestors King Jarimith. When he was stopping an IT from killing a human woman, the second he laid eyes upon her he knew it was destiny, his soul became wrapped around her. Now at first the royal counsel didn't like it; a royal falling in love with a lower being and a human being living in our world, but he had changed her with a instinctive bite to the wrist that we all get at birth, it marks are tribe basically, like a family crest royals can't help it, when they feel completely connected to someone they just instinctively bite them. Slowly she started turning into one of us, none of us even knew that was possible, but anyways she was very peaceful and basically lived off his life line; the second he took his last breath she did also, so they would never have to live without one another, the only time a royal dies before there mate is if they get killed by an IT, we never get diseases or illnesses. Seeing such compassion and such a strong bond the counsel couldn't help but greet the humans with open arms, it's because they can't betray us, none has, none ever will, and once you mate you're stuck to that person for the rest of your existence". "Wow" I said breathlessly, he smiled at me and continued. "We live for up to 1000 years, only one human has come close to reaching our age limit; Jarimith and his queen Sara died just a few centuries ago, I got to meet him once when I was a small child. My parents are full royals, Kings and queens, so i'm a full blood, part of the Royal Family, not everyone that is a royal is part of the royal family, its part of our blood line; my family basically just runs everything so I'm one of the princes, I have 18 brothers and sisters, and the only reason I'm not a king yet is because my mother's still live; my father died honorably by fighting off ITs in our only war; they tried to take over the kingdom by swarming the palace, my father alone took out most of them, he sacrificed himself for us.

Becoming King is my birth right, and my family lives in the main palace, it's the only one that's actually in your dimension but it's not locatable by humans, you'll love it there". "Wow, that's crazy, it all sounds like a pimped out fairy tale, so wait, just every now and then one you will just decide you want a human mate?" "Umm not really, around the age of 20 in human years we hit puberty, for us its already been hundreds of years", "wow" I said again raising my eyebrows, "ya I know and though we try to find a mate from our own kind some of us just aren't that lucky, not saying there's anything wrong with having a human mate, its just ever since the universe found out it was possible for a royal and a human to mate its been mitch-matching some of us. Anyways you want to find a mate as soon as possible because are hormones are a lot crazier than humans are.

"In human years i'm 21, i've been searching for centuries". "Oh my, so wait you've been looking that long and never found anyone?" He grew silent, "its fine if you have, I don't care, you can tell me" I said reassuringly rubbing his hand. "I don't really like bringing it up because it's something I have to live with for the rest of my life" he said, his words were filled with a deep sorrow. "Look at me." I said sternly his eyes met mine, there was so much pain there, I shuddered slightly, "nothing you do could ever change the way I feel about you" I sais sweetly, he smiled small before exhaling largely, preparing himself. "Ok well some of us are stubborn and don't want to wait for the universe to make the choice for us so, since I didn't have basically any attraction to my kind, I tried yours.

Twice I found women, Bailey the first was so sweet, I fell for her charm , quietness, and beauty, but it was more like a crush, other females caught my eye too, but this was when I first started puberty and my hormones were driving me crazy. I never told her what I was, she liked how when I touched her it made her dizzy, though it scared her a little. One day I couldn't hold back any longer and I kissed her full force, trying to relieve some of this suffering. She died in my arms seconds later from a heart attack; too much adrenaline was rushing through her system. I wanted to die, but at the same time I could tell my heart wasn't really there, it was still all intact there was just pain". I rubbed his arm comfortingly as he paused, a tear ran down my face but I said nothing. "So then I got even more determined to find my mate. I went to New York, I was thinking lots of women there right, and I was trying to get over the pain of loosing Bailey. I was sitting in bar when a woman approached me. Angela was very thrill driven. She loved the way I overwhelmed her senses, she called me her own personal joy ride, she even kissed me, and though it did take her breath away she still lived so I thought, _oh she must be the one since she can take it_, thought I technically didn't even feel as close to her as I did Bailey. Finally I proposed to her and told her what I was, she accepted me and I bit her marking her, I didn't really feel right and the mark didn't come out right but I didn't care, I was turning her into one of us, she was so happy, we were about to get married when she finally got tired of my no sex before marriage scheme, I was also tired of waiting so I didn't think anything of it… and." he stopped tears were now in his eyes, they were already flowing freely down my face.. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I just assumed…. That since she could take kissing me and was already done with her first stage of the transformation that ... it would be fine… but before I even got close to mating with her ….." he couldn't speak anymore, he chocked out the last few words, before it was just to much for him. "Shh.. it's ok, you poor thing.. I am so sorry".

I said hugging him, "but that's what's sad, I'm the evil one, I killed those innocent women because of my selfishness", "no you didn't, you just didn't know, you didn't do it on purpose". He looked into my eyes, his were red and puffy, "I tried to close myself off from everything, I didn't deserve the right to mate anymore, I should have to suffer and be by myself for all eternity. Then one day I felt something pulling me back to the mortal world, I had never felt anything like it so strong and solid, I couldn't help but let my instincts take over, and before I knew what I was doing I had already bitten you, I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn't stay away from you, I felt connected to you, my life I can feel it revolves around you, I never thought id find you, and now that I have.. I almost killed you.. Just like the others" he chocked out. I had finally stopped crying, now just focused on his pain; I said nothing for along time. He finally started to calm down and I broke the silence, "it does hurt that there were others before me, but think about it this way, everything happens for a reason and if you didn't go through all that then you never would have met me, and I don't think I can live without you now that I've found you. We will wait, those are my morals anyways, and even if I do become a royal or whatever first, were still waiting till after we get married to do it" I said smirking at him, he gave a little smile.

"I don't understand how you still want to be with me after knowing all that" he said baffled. I shrugged my shoulders petting his head, "I'm just awesome like that" I said concededly, he chuckled. "Well now that that is out the way, tell me more about how humans are chosen". He smiled at me, "you ask a lot of questions, but ok, well you know how there are always hundreds of people that go missing every year, well that's because humans are interesting creatures so maybe 2% of those people end up becoming royals, then there is that 10% that actually go missing because of other humans, the rest.. they are captured and killed by the ITs, and its basically are duty to stop that from happening, but there's still more of them then there are us, plus we cant capture them, there very sneaky and intelligent creatures so once we take one down we kill it for food". "Wow that sounds kinda… weird". He shrugged his shoulders I unknowingly started to cuddle the teddy bear again, he wrinkled his nose, I giggled "what?", "that thing still smells like that guy, umm who is he anyways, I didn't mean to but I kinda heard some of your conversation earlier".

I looked away not wanting to look in his eyes. "Come one, tell me, I told you my story, its only fair" he said pouting playfully, "his names Dylan" I said simply, when it seemed like I wasn't going to say anything else he gently nudged me trying to signal that I should keep going. "I had just turned 11, and was finally being put back in school; my parents had just died in a car crash and I had been depressed, though my sister had been taking care of me it was time she got back to college so I tried to act normal but I was just kinda strange, I didn't really have anybody but Bert who I knew from my neighborhood, she was going to my new school. On the very fist day when I got there, everyone turned to look at me as walked in, only two kids smiled at me, Bert and Dylan. I liked him ever since that day. We started going out when I turned 12, it was cute he kneeled down on one knee and asked me out, we were just kids but we stayed together for four years. As the years went on it was like he was growing bored of me because I still depended on him so much, he helped me get over my parents death and trust people easier.

Then Valery showed up. People started coming up and telling me I should watch out for her because she seemed to be going through all the guys at our school and was starting to try to talk to Dylan, I was not in most his classes but she was. I asked him if anything was going on and he told me he was just friends with her and that nothing was happening or going on between them so I just believed him. That very day, on my way to work apparently he had stopped by to tell me something but she was there and had distracted him. I was walking into the next isle to straighten up the books when I saw her sitting on his lap kissing him, he didn't try to stop her or anything, I just walked away, I literally just walked right out the shop hopped on my motorcycle and drove off. I didn't come back for hours.

He hadn't known I had caught him so that night he called me acting as though nothing had happen, and then he tried to make up an excuse about how he's not sure if we will be able to be together in the future because he doesn't deserve me and just all this bull crap. I felt used and betrayed, a short while after he and Valery stated dating, I waited for him to come back to me but apparently I wasn't important enough, he even had the nerve to tell me he had done sexual things with her and beg for my forgiveness, I would always forgive him so easily because I just wanted to be with him so badly, he had helped fill the hole my parents had left behind, but to him I was just the girl on the side he would always just have when ever he got bored, and I just got tired of it and now he has the balls to say he still loves me. I feel like punching both of them in the face, god I hate her!" I said angrily, Damien chuckled, I glared at him, "what's so funny", "you humans, so … simple". I pulled my hand away from him and crossed my arms, "it might not seem like much to you but it was a lot to me" I mumbled. He became serous, "I'm sorry love, I was not trying to make fun of you or anything, i'm sorry he hurt you like that, you don't deserve to be treated that way" he said taking my hand back in his.

We sat there in silence, for a moment until he finally said, "do you still; love him?", "…I don't know' I said simply, "do you love me?" He asked next, again I paused before answering, "I don't really like telling people I love them anymore, I do care about you a lot and I've never felt this intensely about a person so maybe it is love" I said shrugging. he smiled, "well that's good enough for me" he said shrugging also, "so… you should go back to sleep, tomorrow is a big day for you" he said excitedly, I scrunched up my eyebrow in confusion, "what are you talking about", "wow have I really distracted you that much?" he said strangely, I looked at him funnily not understanding. "Go to sleep my love and tomorrow you shall be on your way home, ok?" he said kissing my hand. "Ok" I said, I had still felt a little sleepy so it wasn't hard to put his words to good use.

I awoke to the sun shining and lots of bright smiling faces. "Ok she's awake", "hey wait isn't this still a bad idea I mean she did basically just have a heart attack", I quirked my eyebrow at them, what are they talking about, "well we will just have to risk it, ok on the count of three ready one two three.." "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled, some were holding flowers and some had teddy bears and other gifts, I was actually surprised. They all smiled to see that my heart hadn't sped up from shock, I smiled widely, "wow is it really time already, I totally forgot, yea! Happy birthday to me", they laughed. I greedily took all the teddy bears, the flowers and other colorful boxes were set in the window sills. As I cuddled all my teddy bears, they laughed and took pictures, "ya this was basically all damien's idea, we had wanted to do an actual party and streamers and party poppers and jump out and surprise you but he said it might be to stressful for you" Big Red giggled. "Ok now for the grand surprise", "close your eyes" they told me, I closed them and waited in anticipation, something was sat in my lap, no wait it was two things, they were both moving around, and I could hear little quick breaths that weren't human and smelled of animal fur, I already knew what the first one was but I decided to not ruin the surprise. "Ok and open!" they said excitedly, there in my lap sat Gin with a big green bow around his neck, and another kitten was nipping at his ear playfully, "her names Lola" Damien said , he was resting in a chair by my side with his chin in his hands watching me lovingly, we picked her up from an animal shelter this morning. "Aww she's so cute, she looks like a cow" I laughed, the kitten was white with orange spots, her eyes were blue, and she had a pink ribbon around her torso. I petted her and she nipped at my hand, Gin being bigger basically knocked her over and then they started play fighting on my bed, I giggled, Damien smiled.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in, "well what's going on in here, looks like there's a birthday girl and animals, wonder who snuck those in, hmm…well anyways i'm glad to tell you that you can now leave, just let me check you over once more then ill bring in the wheel chair". "Thank you" I said as she looked at my vital signs and checked off some charts. "Well everything looks wonderful, your as good as new, ill be right back with that wheel chair, oh and happy birth day Erin" she said as she exited. I sighed in relief; things will finally start going back to normal I thought to myself. I was happy being surrounded by my friends and people that cared about me. I was put in the wheel chair minutes later and was strolled out to the car; Damien carried the kittens for me while everyone else grabbed the rest of my gifts. We all got into Blu's van and headed home.


End file.
